


Love and Envy

by missmegzx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Hogwarts, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Romance, Teen Romance, The Marauder's Map, Young James Potter, Young Love, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmegzx/pseuds/missmegzx
Summary: During the Marauders era, 1971, Lily Evans and her fraternal twin sister, Iris Evans, attend Hogwarts with Severus Snape and the Marauders - James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Iris falls for Severus while Severus has his eyes on Lily, as does James.





	1. New Friends

 

 

The Evans lived near Spinner's End in Cokesworth, England near the Snape family in the same neighborhood and their household consisted of three young girls along with their parents. The eldest, Petunia, was a dark haired girl with green eyes who was two years older than her fraternal twin sisters, Lily and Iris. Lily and Iris had ginger hair and green eyes, though Iris had a darker shade of green whilst Lily had a lighter shade. It was easy to tell apart Lily and Iris despite being twins however, Iris had freckles on her nose and Lily did not. Lily had a more narrow chin and Iris had a more square chin. Lily was two minutes older than Iris and their parents were both muggles including their sister, Petunia, who didn't get the magical lineage like Lily and Iris had. It was strange for the Evans family to discover the two twin girls having magic, having to dive into their ancestry to find a magical ancestor down their line after getting the Hogwarts letters for both Lily and Iris in the summer of 1971. Before the findings, the Evans thought it was an odd phase before remembering stories from her mother's grandmother about having a wizard in the family.

Petunia grew jealous of her twin sisters after the finding and noticed how their parents seemed to favor the two over her. Though amongst the twins, Lily was most favored over Iris because she was the more extroverted and stubborn of the two. Iris kept to herself more as a child though she considered Lily her best friend since the womb but she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself and others. Two weeks before starting Hogwarts, Lily and Iris went to the park with Petunia that was near their homes where they went to play often. Lily and Petunia went on the swings while Iris sat in the middle of the metalroundabout that spun slowly by the wind as she read a muggle book ' _Pride and Prejudice_ ' by Jane Austin. Iris waited for her turn on the swings since both were occupied by her sisters, Lily of course always got it first and Petunia demanded one being the oldest. "Is it my turn to swing yet?!" Iris shouted impatiently five minutes later. Lily and Petunia kept swinging as Iris took the flattened, dried purple Iris flower she got from her mother on her last birthday from her book and held it delicately in her palm. "Not yet!" Lily shouted back, causing Iris to look in her direction. Iris sighed as she looked back to her palm to see the flower she held magically become healthy again as if it was just picked. While sisters swung, Iris looked to the trees that were blown by the wind and closed her eyes at the feel of the wind before she heard a thud on the grassy ground. Opening her eyes, she saw that Lily had jumped off from the swing and landed onto the ground on her two feet, laughing at her trick.

Iris sighed before turning her eyes towards the bushes that divided the park from the creek, spotting a dark haired boy watching from afar. She didn't know how long he had been watching them but this also had gotten the attention from Lily, having looked in the direction her twin was looking. "Who is that?" Lily questioned. Iris stood up from the roundabout, closing her book and looked from the bushy area to Lily. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask?" Iris replied, being slightly optimistic. Petunia got off the swing and walked right over. "What's wrong?" Petunia asked forwardly. The dark haired boy had curiously watched the scene going on before disappearing from the bushes when Iris decided to slowly walk towards the bushes with her closed book in her hands. "Come back here!" Petunia shouted. Lily followed as well, causing Petunia to become bothered. "You're not allowed to go by the creek! I'll tell mummy!" Petunia threatened. Both Iris and Lily passed the bushes to see the clear water filled creek and grassy field, standing in silence as Lily opened her hand to a white flower opening up magically in her palm before Petunia followed them in, stopping in front of Lily. "You're a freak!" Petunia shouted, smacking Lily's hand that held the flower and looked at Iris. "You're a freak too! Freaks! I'm going to tell mummy." Petunia spat out before turning her attention to the nearby willow tree.

The dark haired boy came out from behind the nearby tree, catching Iris' attention first before Lily looked as well. The dark haired boy with dark eyes stepped out to show himself to the twin ginger girls whom he had been watching for months each time they came to the park to play though his attention was more on Lily, watching her jump from the swing and landed without a scratch which impressed him. Petunia looked at the boy with a glare his way before a tree branch fell onto her back shoulders, scaring her off, away from the creek area. "Did you do that?" Lily asked the boy. The boy smiled softly before answering. "No." he answered. He went to pick up a clover, having it turn into a butterfly that flew around both Lily and Iris. Lily smiled his way and Iris did as well before she folded her arms in front of her, touching her wrist that was connected to the hand that held her book. "I'm Severus." Severus introduced himself. It was an awkward silence for a moment. "I'm Lily...and this is my sister-." Lily introduced, being cut off by Iris. "Iris. I can introduce myself, thanks. That before was our older sister. She's quite brash." Iris introduced herself then spoke of their older sister with a smile, surprising Lily for a second before looking back to Severus. Severus eyed the two ginger girls he had just met before parting his lips to speak. "You're twin witches?" Severus asked with a smile still in his face. Lily was taken back by his use of the word 'witches', taking it as an insult. "That's not nice, come on Iris." Lily stated, taking her sister's hand to pull her away with her.

"What wasn't nice? It's true isn't it? You made the flower appear? Iris made a dried flower become fresh? You're like me. We're special." Severus explained. Lily stopped in her tracks after hearing the explanation. "Mum and dad did explain we had magic before, Lily." Iris pointed out. Lily figured it was true about having magic and perhaps that's what they were called. "Okay." Lily replied, deciding to stay. Severus was glad that they stayed and went to sit by the creek with them, talking about getting their Hogwarts letter and about their family before getting back home. "Mum, dad...Lily and Iris ran off to the creek while we were at the park and met a stranger. I told them _not_ to." Petunia spewed at the dinner table. Iris and Lily both looked at their parents with guilty looks. "Did you now? You know you're not supposed to go down there, could be dangerous." their mother stated. Iris remained silent as she caught Petunia's glare from the dinner table. "It was just a boy from our neighborhood, named Severus. He's just like me and Iris." Lily explained. Their dad looked surprised but recognized the boys name. "Oh, the Snape's boy, Severus. I don't see any harm, you can befriend to neighbor boy." their dad stated, causing Petunia to be irked more with jealousy, noticing how Lily was the perfect sister.

A day passed when Lily and Iris wanted to go to the park again but Petunia didn't. "You just want to see that other freak you hang out with. No, I'm not going." Petunia stated, storming back into her room. Petunia began writing a letter to Hogwarts in secret, begging Dumbledore to let her go with her sisters. Lily and Iris frowned at their older sister's words. "We can go anyway, it's just over the corner of our neighborhood." Iris suggested. Lily wasn't too keen on the idea but figured that their parents wouldn't be home for a while, they didn't want to keep Severus waiting. "Okay, I suppose Petunia wouldn't notice anyway." Lily replied. They left, Iris with a book in her hand and went to the park, Lily went to sit in the swing and began swinging. "Come swing with me, Iris!" Lily shouted. Though Iris had the opportunity to finally have an open spot on the swings, she wanted to sit by the creek instead. "I actually want to read by the creek. I'll be over there, Lily." Iris stated, walking passed the bushes to the field near the creek.

Lily kept swinging though she wondered why her sister didn't want to swing. Iris walked over to the creek side and sat on the grass, listening to the water pass by before opening her book, ' _Pride and Prejudice_ '. Minutes passed by when she heard a snapping of twigs on the ground from behind her, which caused her to look over and spot Severus leaned against the tree. "Severus." Iris acknowledged, placing a gentle smile onto her lips. Severus looked at Iris before smiling himself. "How are you, Lily?" Severus asked. Iris furrowed her eyebrows at the name he called her which was her sister's. "I'm Iris, _not_ Lily." Iris corrected in slight irritation. Severus straightened up and felt awkward for mixing up the names. Iris closed her book and stood up, brushing her dress off from the grass. "Lily is at the swing set." Iris pointed out, making her way towards the playground before Severus walked over to lightly pull her back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to mix up the names. Honestly." Severus apologized. Iris turned her attention onto Severus, listening to his apology. Iris had always been under her twin sisters shadow but she wasn't as bitter as Petunia had been, Iris was better than that. "Okay." Iris replied hesitantly. Severus smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Iris." Severus stated seconds before Lily entered passed the bushes.

Severus turned his immediate attention onto Lily when she entered which made Iris' expression fall a little. "Oh, hi Severus. What are you both up to?" Lily asked. Iris went over to the willow tree and sat down, opening her book but keeping an ear open to eavesdrop. "Not much. Just talking. Do you want to join?" Severus asked. Severus thought Lily was beautiful, a crush and Iris was seen as a friend for now. "Sure." Lily said. Lily and Severus laid by the creek, talking about things such as their older sister Petunia while Iris remained by the tree. Did Iris find Severus attractive as an eleven year old? Possibly, but she wouldn't put it out there on display; after all, they just met not long ago. "She's just jealous because she's ordinary...and you're special." Severus pointed out. Lily turned to look at Severus with a small frown. "That's mean, Severus." Lily replied calmly. There was a thick silence before Lily looked over at her sister. "Iris, come over and join us." Lily invited with a smile. Iris closed her book and walked over, speculating which side she wanted to lay on - next to Lily or next to Severus. Iris decided to lie next to Severus while he laid in the middle of the twins. "So, how do you know so much about magic?" Iris asked curiously, staring up at the sky. Severus was caught off guard by the question but liked that it was more of the intellectual type of talk compared to the small talk he got used to when he met them. "My mother is a witch, my father is not. He doesn't like much really. I read a lot of my mother's spell books, I have a lot of free time." Severus explained, though leaving out where his father was abusive and parents fought a lot. "Oh, okay. I like to read too, but apparently muggle books until I get to Hogwarts. Hoping to find good books there." Iris explained. Lily listened on and shook her head lightly at her sister being a bookworm. "She likes to read too much, I prefer doing stuff in the classes." Lily explained. Iris lifted her head a little. "Not that much " Iris refuted. Lily looked at her sister with a slight smile on her lips, amused. "Do too, you're a bookworm, sister." Lily stated before chuckling. Iris laid back flat on her back, staring up at the sky again. "It's not a bad thing, Iris." Lily corrected, being nice. Iris sighed and remained silent.

Severus listened on to the light-hearted bickering and watched the sky as well with a smile on his face. They then had to return home, but wanted to introduce him to their parents which went smoothly as their new friend. When Lily and Iris went to get the orange juice from the fridge, Severus curiously looked around the bedrooms before spotting a sealed letter that looked like the one he got from Hogwarts, with the red seal broken on it, laying on Petunia's bedroom floor. Walking in uninvited, Severus picked it up to read:

" _Dear Petunia,_

_I'm very sorry to inform you that you are not able to attend Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I cannot make you a witch and deeply sorry about your misfortune._

_Kind regards,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

**Headmaster of Hogwarts** "

There had also been a letter inside with Petunia's pleading letter before Lily spotter Severus in her sister's bedroom. "What are you doing, Severus?" Lily asked curiously. Severus held the letter in his hand had dropped the letter to the floor before walking out of the room. "I saw the letter and I'm surprised that a muggle could contact Hogwarts." Severus explained. Petunia showed up behind them and noticed Severus had been in her bedroom. "Get out! This is my room. Apparently _wizards_ poke their noses in everywhere!" Petunia spewed before slamming her door at them. Severus was still in shock about the letter and turned to Lily when Iris came to figure out what the fuss was about. "There must be wizards working in the postal service." Severus figured. Lily shrugged. They then went and had their orange juice in front of the television, as Snape of course sat next to Lily. An hour later, Severus had go home and they prepared for their first year at Hogwarts that would come in the following week.


	2. First Day

 

It had been the end of August now and the next four days, Lily and Iris would have to prepare to start their first year at Hogwarts. Of course having their parents be muggles, they didn't know where to go or where to start but Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, had paid a visit to the Evans household in order to explain the process of the wizarding world and how to gather the school supplies needed for the twins first year. Severus' mother had also offered to help direct them to Diagon alley and using the wizarding money. Iris wore a short sleeved, dark purple dress that was just above the knee, black pantyhose and black flats while Lily wore a short sleeved red plaid dress and the dress was just above the knee as well but with dark red flats when they had appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron, having the sign only appear because of the twins' presence. "Lily, Iris." Severus acknowledged. Iris smiled at Severus while Lily glanced at him before forming a smug. "Hey Severus." Lily replied.

They entered through the pub and made their way past the bricks, entering Diagon alley. "Wouldn't non witches and wizards notice the bricks move?" Iris asked curiously. Severus formed a crooked smile as they walked through the crowded Diagon alley. "Not really. It's only seen by witches and wizards." Severus explained. They went to Gringotts to begin opening a vault for the Evans twins and exchange their muggle money for wizarding money before departing to the shops. Severus and the twins split up, shopping with their parents for the books and supplies in their list that was given. Walking through Diagon alley, Iris and Lily looked at the shops that they had passed by while their parents looked through their lists of supplies, the lists of course we're identical. "Okay...first what you will need are wands..." Mrs. Evans said before looking around them. Their parents read the scribbles on one of the lists that McGonagall had written suggestions of shops to visit for the supplies to help them and noticed _Ollivanders_ was next to the wands. "I suppose we go to Ollivanders..." Mrs. Evans stated, speaking to her husband softly. 

Iris and Lily watched the passerbys, many females and males going in and out of shops, children their age as well. "Can we begin, mum and dad?" Iris asked, a little impatiently yet was excited. Their parents then directed the family to _Ollivanders_ , entering into the near empty shop, fill of wand boxes along the walls with a long ladder leaning against one side. "Is there an Ollivander here?" Mrs. Evans asked bluntly. At the sound of footsteps, Mr. Ollivander had shown up to the front counter, spotting the two twin, ginger haired, eleven year old girls with their parents. "Getting your first wands, I suppose?" Ollivander asked hypothetically. Both Iris and Lily nodded with smiles on their faces as their parents watched on. "Sounds good to me. What may your names be?" Ollivander asked as he looked at the wands, pulling out one or two. "I'm Lily." Lily replied before Iris parted her lips. "I'm Iris." Iris replied as well. Ollivander turned around and placed a box in front of Lily, going over the process of handeling her first wand. Lily went to wave the wand just as instructed, shattering the lamp inside the shop. "No, no definitely not." Ollivander stated, placing the second wand, a 10 1/4 inches, Willow wood, Phoenix feather, swishy flexibility, onto the table.

Lily waved that wand and it had chosen her as its owner. Ollivander then went to fish out the box that held the wand for Iris to try, placing it in front of the second twin. "Now, give it a flick!" Ollivander ordered. Iris took the 11 3/4 inches, Pine wood, unicorn hair, hard flexibility wand and flicked it towards a wall of boxes before it had already chose her. "The wand chooses the witch. It immediately wanted you as it's owner indeed. I will box these up for the both of you." Ollivander stated with a wide smile on his face. After getting their wands, they passed by Severus going into Ollivanders to get his first wand. Next, they had shopped for their books and supplies such as ink, quills, parchment and cauldrons with scales. Their welcoming uniforms had been sent to them by owls the day before they were to attend Hogwarts and we're ready for the start of their first day at Hogwarts the following day. They had went to the local pet store and both Lily and Iris had adopted two young cats. Lily had gotten herself an orange male tabby, naming him Cheddar. Iris had gotten herself a blue eyed female ragdoll that had white and light grey fur, naming her Willow.

The morning came and the twins, Lily and Iris were excited to go to Hogwarts, meanwhile Petunia was still stuck in her jealous rampage. At the table having breakfast, Petunia remained a bum on the log while the twins ate their oatmeal and sausage on the side with orange juice at nine o'clock in the morning. "Are both of you ready for the train station?" Mrs. Evans asked. Iris nodded, finishing her breakfast, downing the rest of her juice. "Yes, mum." Iris said, scooting out of her chair and running to her trunk. Lily left half of her oatmeal and sipped her juice. "Yes, I am as well." Lily replied, slipping out from her chair. Petunia looked sullen as she barged out from the dining room, passed the twins at their trunks in the living room. Mr. Evans walked in from combing his hair and a slice of toast in his hands, biting a piece every couple seconds. "Let's head on out. Get your tea, Henry?" Mrs. Evans asked her husband. Mr. Evans, Henry, nodded with the tea filled red plaid thermos in his other hand. "Got it, Magnolia." Mr. Evans stated.

The family headed to London station with the twins' trunks in the trolley and their cats in the carriers, looking for Platform 9 3/4. "Perhaps we should look for Mrs. Snape?" Mrs. Evans stated. Try halted at Platform 9. "We were instructed to go between platforms 9 and 10, I believe that lady that showed up the other day said that." Iris pointed out. Right before her mother could speak, there was a a group of people that showed up near the two platforms - two parents with two boys, one boy had light brown hair and the other had dark brown hair close to shoulder length, whom the twins will soon know as James and Sirius who have just met on the platform. The group of four suddenly disappeared into the wall between 9 and 10 with their trollies, causing the Evans to blink twice. "This is very stupid, mother. Do I have to be here?" Petunia asked impatiently, crossing her arms. Lily and Iris seemed disappointed in their older sister for being cruel to them ever since they found out that they were witches. "Yes, you do, Petunia. You will see your sisters off to school with your mother and i. Come along." Mr. Evans stated before edging to the wall that those in the wizarding world were entering through. "Come along, Iris...Lily...let's try this. One, two, three." Mr. Evans counted. Iris ran through the wall with her father by her side, making it through to the platform where the Hogwarts Express just showed up. Lily had just passed through along with her mother and Petunia by her side to get in.

There was tons of children and older teenagers getting ready to get on the express, including the boys that had came through before them. When Lily and Iris had their trunks carried onto the train, they hugged their parents goodbye before turning to Petunia. "No, don't hug me, you freaks." Petunia spewed before walking off towards the wall, waiting for her parents. "Petunia!" Mrs. Evans shouted before walking after their older sister in surprise of her actions. "Have fun at school, loves. Look forward everyday to seeing you around the holidays." Mr. Evans told his daughters before departing. Iris and Lily made their way towards the train carrying their cats in their carriers. Iris put her free hand around her twin's shoulders in comfort. "It'll be okay, Lily. Forget our sister." Iris explained. Lily shrugged before they came across Severus entering the same way on the train. "You made it! You can sit with me if you like, Lily and Iris " Severus offered. The three of them got into the express and took seats in an empty compartment, setting their cats in their carriers next to them on the seat. 

Lily sat across from Severus as Iris sat beside Severus, her cat carrier on her other side. "What's wrong, Lily?" Severus asked. Lily was looking out the window of the train before she turned to look at Severus. "My sister was pretty rude to me before getting onto the train." Lily explained. Severus wasn't sure which sister she meant but had turned his attention onto Iris inadvertently. Iris furrowed her eyebrows before Lily went to speak once more. "Not Iris... _Petunia_." Lily corrected. Severus turned away from Iris and looked back onto Lily. "Nevermind her. We're going to Hogwarts now, finally going to Hogwarts!" Severus exclaimed, being positive. Iris smiled brightly and Lily pulled off a small smile. "I can't wait." Iris stated. Then moments later, the two boys that Lily and Iris saw back at the platform had joined their compartment - James Potter and Sirius Black. Severus, Iris and Lily looked at the two boys that joined before deciding to ignore them and continue their talk. "You better be sorted into Slytherin." Severus told Lily. Iris frowned as she felt like the third wheel before noticing the two boys to her left were snickering at Severus.

Severus heard the snickering from the two boys in their compartment but chose to ignore them, he didn't know what was wrong with being in Slytherin. "I hope the three of us are in the same house, so we can keep hanging out." Iris replied, causing Severus to look away from the strangers in the compartment. "Let's hope. It would be brilliant if we were in Slytherin." Severus stated. Lily smiled at the words before overhearing the two boys snicker again. "What's so funny?" Lily asked them forwardly. James looked over at Lily with a proud smile on his face while Sirius flashed a crooked, devious grin. "Being sorted into Slytherin. From what I heard, it's the worst house and Gryffindor is the best." James pointed out arrogantly. Severus shot a soft glare towards James at his words. "I second that." Sirius grinned. Iris rolled her eyes at their words. "Where did you hear that from? Your _mummy_?" Iris mocked, she didn't like having anyone pick on her friends. 

Severus sat there, watching the scene lightly amused. "Iris, don't bother." Lily warned her sister. Iris didn't care whether she would get backlash for it or not. James glared at Iris for a moment before easing up. "No, my father did actually." James corrected spitefully. Sirius chuckled at the remark. "Does it look like i care about your father's opinion, whoever you are?" Iris spewed back. Sirius looked from Iris to James. "Just forget it, he's not worth it." Severus said under his breath. James caught the words and noticed the rest of the train ride that Lily and Severus talked off and on while Iris kept her nose in a book. Once the train came to a stop, students got their trunks and began getting off the train. Lily, Sirius, James and Iris got out of the compartment first before Severus with their cat carriers and went to leave it when James stuck his foot out to trip Severus in the walkway of the train aisle before laughing and walking off.

Severus got up, embarrassed and humiliated when he saw ginger hair, hoping that it wasn't Lily that saw him be tripped but it was Iris. "Are you okay, Severus?" Iris asked in concern. Severus walked off the train with his trunk a step ahead of Iris. "I'm fine." Severus played off, though he knew there was a riff with the boy from the train. "That boy will regret it, I will make sure of th-" Iris stated before Severus cut her off. "-it's probably nothing, just someone that wants attention, _obviously_." Severus clarified, unsure if it would proceed. Iris sighed before catching up with Lily and they got onto the boats that drifted up to the castle, the scenic view of the night sky and cool water. "Look at the castle, Iris. Looks beautiful." Lily gushed. Severus kept his attention onto Lily after taking a glance at the castle. "it's quite big. Hopefully we won't get lost." Iris replied.

Once the boats arrived at the castle, the first years got out of the boats and waited where they were greeted by Hagrid. "Come along, come along. Welcome ter Hogwarts, I'm Hagrid, yer game keeper. Follow me ter the castle." Hagrid greeted. As they edged to the castle on foot, they were greeted by McGonagall at the front steps. "When I call your name, you will come forward and I will put the sorting hat onto your head. The hard will sort you into your houses and you will join them at the table." McGonagall instructed. Lily and Iris remembered seeing the deputy headmistress before at their house not too long ago to assist their parents on how to go about the wizarding supplies for school. The doors flew open and the great hall was full of older students, sitting at four different tables. As Iris, Lily, Severus and the rest of the first years edged towards the front of the podium, McGonagall set up the chair and held the sorting hat in one hand, the list of names in the other.

McGonagall looked at her list. "Remus Lupin." McGonagall called up first. Remus Lupin had kept hidden a secret that he held since he was five years old, the secret that he was a werewolf, bitten by Greyback. Sitting on the chair, the nervous boy had the hat placed on his head as it took a second to configure. "Oh I know, Gryffindor!" the sorting had shouted, sorting Remus Lupin into Gryffindor house. Remus walked down shyly and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "Peter Pettigrew?" McGonagall called next. The chubby fellow approached the chair and took a seat nervously, having the hat placed on him, it seemed to have a difficult decision. It took nearly two minutes to sort Peter. "You would do well in Slytherin...but have some Gryffindor traits...let's see here... Gryffindor!" the sorting hat exclaimed. Peter scurried off to the Gryffindor table. "Adrian Wesfelt?" McGonagall called up next.

Iris and Lily were nervous on when it was their turn, hoping to be in the same house as their friend Severus. "Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat sorted the boy before them. "James Potter?" McGonagall called up. James walked up, looking at Lily, Iris and Severus smugly as he approached the chair. They now knew this name. The hat was placed onto James' head and within seconds, it shouted the house. "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. Severus rolled his eyes slightly at the call, having guessed it on the train. "Ophelia Stebbins?" McGonagall called. The hat sorted the girl into Ravenclaw house. "Sirius Black?" McGonagall called. Sirius approached the chair, hearing the name did in fact cause Severus and Iris to let out a snicker before Lily nudged Iris. "Gryffindor!" the hat called out. Once Sirius left the chair, McGonagall looked at the ginger haired twins. 

"Iris Evans?" McGonagall called next. Iris heard her name and froze for a moment before slowly approaching the chair as both Lily and Severus watched on. James and Sirius watched eagerly from the Gryffindor table as well. The hat was placed onto her head and it began calculating her traits. "Loyalty...that's a good trait though intelligence is not bad either... ah...lots of ambition I see, very resourceful... Slytherin!" the hat exclaimed. Iris had been sorted into Slytherin, being the first Slytherin of the evening. Iris left the podium with a proud smile on her face, Severus was happy as well in hopes that Lily would get the same. As Iris approached the table, she was greeted by several Slytherin house mates, including Lucius Malfoy, whom was a sixth year prefect. "Welcome to the best house, house of Slytherin, Iris." Lucius greeted, his tone was a little arrogant. Iris brushed some of her ginger locks back and smiled. "Thank you." Iris stated before turning to watch her sister get sorted. "Lily Evans?" McGonagall called. Lily walked up Immediately, taking a seat. 

Once the hat touched her ginger hair, the sorting hat had already gotten the idea of her house. "Hmm... Gryffindor!" the sorting hat exclaimed. Both Iris and Severus was surprised at the sorting of Lily, while Lily got off, walking passed Severus with a sad, fake smile and made her way to the Gryffindor table to be seated next to James Potter. "Hi I'm James." James greeted. Lily took his hand to shake. "I'm Lily." Lily introduced with a brief smile. Severus was disappointed that Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and it seemed promising that she would've gotten Slytherin as her twin sister, Iris, had but it was obvious that they were different in personalities. Severus had stared at Lily's direction before McGonagall went to call the next student.  "Severus Snape?" McGonagall called. Severus turned his attention onto McGonagall and stepped up to the chair, having the hat be placed onto his head. "Very ambitious, shrewd and resourceful... Slytherin!" the sorting hat sorted Severus into Slytherin house.

Iris clapped from the Slytherin table with the rest of their Slytherin peers while Lily clapped from the Gryffindor table to support her friend. Severus took a seat next to Iris, still having a disappointed look on his face which caused Iris to frown. "We will still talk to my sister. Have the same classes anyway." Iris pointed out, though she wished that Severus favored her just like he did her sister. "Too bad your sister was sorted into Slytherin. With, you know..." James spewed. Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "Severus is my friend, quit being a jerk. I'm happy for both he and my sister being sorted there." Lily stated. Sirius listened on with an amused look. "Well, perhaps Slytherin isn't _too_ bad mate, though I wouldn't particularly want to be sorted there " Sirius explained. James shook his head. "You're serious?" James said aloud. Sirius placed some chicken drumsticks onto his plate. "Of course I'm Sirius." Sirius joked. James laughed before turning to the the shy Remus Lupin sitting at the table alone and talking to him. Sirius looked at the Slytherin table at Iris and Severus, keeping his eye particularly on Iris. Lily began eating as she noticed Sirius, whom was sitting across from James, staring across the tables. "Who are you looking at?" Lily asked curiously. Sirius turned his stare away from Iris and onto Lily who was in front of him. "No one." Sirius brushed off, digging into his food though he seemed quite interested in Iris. Lily was skeptical but went to eat as well before the feast would come to an end an hour later.

 


	3. Rivals

 

It had been the night of the first day of school at Hogwarts and the first years were getting settled in their new dorms of their house. Lily had left to the Gryffindor common room with her classmates as James and Sirius followed while Iris walked with Severus to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. Severus wore a gloomy look on his expression as the evening pressed on, sitting on the black leather sofa in the Slytherin common room. Iris watched as their Slytherin  classmates passed by the sitting area and up to their dorms before taking a seat next to Severus on the sofa. "Severus...cheer up, we are finally at Hogwarts and we got the same house." Iris smiled, attempting to cheer up her friend. Severus sighed, knowing that Iris was trying to make him feel better but flashed a brief, insincere smile. "That is great, Iris. But, I was hoping Lily would've been in the same house as well." Severus pointed out. Iris was disappointed that it wasn't enough that he had at least one friend in the same house with him, looking away to the unlit fireplace before getting up from the sofa and darting into the girls dormitory for the rest of the night. Severus watched as she left, not crossing his mind that he said anything wrong before departing to the boys dormitory for bed.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Lily had already been in the girl's dormitory for bed, trying to avoid James who had been in the common room by the fireplace chatting with Sirius and their new friend Remus Lupin. "Who would've thought the twins would've been split up into different houses." Sirius pointed out. Remus had no idea what they were talking about but James just gave off a shrug. "It's brilliant that Lily made it to Gryffindor and not Slytherin like that Sneverus or whatever his name was wanted." James stated. Sirius gave James a questioning look. "Sneverus? You mean Severus? I like Snev... Snivellus better." Sirius replied, smirking. James laughed before getting up from the sofa. "Who is this we're talking about? What twins?" Remus asked, puzzled. Sirius gave James a look once again. "Just some boy in Slytherin. And the twins girls we met on the train. One is a Gryffindor and the other made it in Slytherin. Unlucky for her." James shrugged, heading to the boys dorms. Sirius and Remus followed after and turned in for bed.

The next day, it was the first day of classes. They had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall then History of Magic with Professor Binns, having sat in their house sections in the classroom. Iris and Severus sat next to each other while Lily sat on the other side of the aisle near Iris with the Gryffindors, with another Gryffindor girl on her other side. "Hey Lily." Iris greeted her sister with a smile. Lily smiled back softly, glancing over at Severus for a brief moment to greet him as well before class begun. James and Sirius sat next to each other with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sitting behind them, having befriended Peter earlier. Sirius kept his grey eyes on Iris from across the aisle as Binns began talking before James elbowed him as the ghostly professor had looked over at them for a moment. Sirius shot James a questionable look before easing up as Binns drifted back to the chalkboard to issue the pages to be read. "What?" Sirius asked. James shook his head as he turned the pages of his textbook to the correct page. "Why do you keep looking over at the Slytherins?" James asked. Sirius shrugged, brushing it off, it was obvious that he wasn't going to admit he was attracted to Iris, a Slytherin, anytime soon due to possible endless teasing or scolding from James since they were Gryffindors.

A couple of months went by and it was now the autumn season. James had made attempts to talk to Lily while Severus would walk with her and Iris to classes and the great hall but it was beginning to get on Severus' nerves, and Iris had noticed. Iris mostly stayed to herself after classes, studying in the library or outside by the trees that changed to colors of orange, brown and red of the season. One afternoon, Iris was reading under a tree when Severus and Lily had been passing through a corridor nearby, heading out to join her when James ran in between Severus and Lily, causing the both of them to drop their books onto the floor. "Watch it, Potter." Severus spat out. Sirius has ran by as well, watching Severus and Lily pick up their books as James stood there with a proud smile on his face, watching Lily. "Forget them, Sev." Lily diverted after locking eyes with James for a moment and looked away. "Go on and meet Iris, I need to return a book to the library." Lily added before walking off before Severus can say a word. James and Sirius laughed before walking off while Severus marched out of the corridor and to where Iris was reading under a tree.

Dropping his bag, Severus sat down with a tone of frustration. "Tired of it." Severus expressed. Iris paused the page she was reading and turned her attention onto Severus. "Let me guess, James?" Iris said in a phlegmatic tone. Iris knew that James and Severus were butting heads since the train and knew that James had started the entire thing but she was also smart enough to know it had to do with her sister, Lily. "Yes, so sick of that prick. He ran into me and Lily know purpose and flashed an arrogant smile doing so." Severus pointed out. Severus looked over to see a group of Slytherins who were led by Lucius Malfoy, a sixth year Slytherin. Severus had wondered why they seemed to be so intimidating and what it would be like to be the same way. "I don't like him either. What are you thinking, Severus?" Iris asked curiously as Lily was making her way over. "Nothing." Severus brushed off. Lily walked over and greeted them with a gentle smile. "Hey, Iris. Severus." Lily greeted. Iris had scooted over so her sister was beside her under the tree. They talked about homework and of course the incident with James until it was time to go to dinner.

Soon, it was their second year at Hogwarts and it seemed like the months had  passed by fast for the twins enjoying their first year besides  their friend Severus getting picked on. After the holidays went by, it was January 1973, the students went back to school and snow had still covered the castle. Both Lily and Iris were bundled up in their house scarves and coats along with Severus as they went to Hogsmeade into the Three Broomsticks before classes would resume the next day. Entering into the Three Broomsticks, the three of them went to an empty table before Severus noticed the group of four Gryffindor boys from across the room. "Great...they're here." Severus muttered under his breath. Iris and Lily looked in the direction that Severus was muttering about to notice James and his cronies. "Ignore them, Sev. Everyone comes here." Lily pointed out before leaving the table to gather some hot chocolates, something warm since it was freezing outside. "You're not considering going over there, are you?" Remus said in a warning tone, knowing James - Remus had always been a little more mature for his age. "Why not?" James asked rhetorically before leaving and walking across the room, Sirius following as Remus and Peter watched on.

While Lily waited by the counter, Iris and Severus sat at the table, noticing James and Sirius approaching the table. Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance while Iris watched them approach. "What do you want?" Iris asked, her tone was slightly defensive. James smiled as he turned to look at Lily by the counter as Sirius played an amused smirk on his lips as he looked at Iris. "Just leave us alone." Severus  snapped. James attention went back onto Severus at his tone. "Oh, nothing...just wanted to speak to Lily " James said spitefully, knowing Severus liked Lily. "Lily is _busy_ , James. Sod off." Iris warned. James and Sirius laughed. " _Oooh_ , snappy Slytherins. Hey Sirius, I think we should give _Snivellus_ alone time with the girls. It's the only friends he's got." James joked. Severus frowned at the words before whipping out his wand. "Watch it, _Potter_." Severus threatened, as young as he was, Severus knew dark magic before he had even started Hogwarts. James held his hands up mockingly as Sirius snickered. "What are you going to do, cause him to laugh uncontrollably?" Sirius joked. Severus glared at them as Lily came back with the drinks. "Stop it, both of you." Lily demanded, stepping in between them after she set the drinks on the table. James and Sirius left the table and Severus then eased up, lowering his wand.

"What happened?" Lily asked both her sister and Severus. Severus remained quiet, keeping his piercing, dark eyes on the four boys across the room as he put away his wand. Iris looked at her sister and let out a sigh before parting her lips to reply. "James and Sirius came over to our table to start picking on Sev. I told them to sod off but-" Iris began explaining before Lily cut her off. "-Iris! That was rude, shouldn't have said that. And they shouldn't be over here either. Now, let's enjoy some hot chocolate." Lily stated, trying to keep the peace. Severus knew that Iris was trying to stand up for him but he sided with Lily, because he had a crush on her. "Yes, let's have our drinks." Severus said, taking the hot drink into his hand and took a sip. Iris felt slightly irked by the fact that Severus didn't like her standing up for him and went along with everything her sister said.

After they finished their hot chocolate, they left the Three Broomsticks which James noticed. While on the way walking back to the castle in the snowy path, Severus had gotten hit by a snowball in his back, causing him to turn around immediately. Iris and Lily stopped walking before they turned to look as well, having heard the impact of the snowball. Before them, they spotted none other than James and Sirius laughing with handfuls of snow while Remus and Peter stood by. "Ignore them, Sev." Lily encouraged before turning back around to continue her walk. Iris remained skeptical, keeping an eye on the boys when Severus caved in for Lily by turning around. Then there it was, another snowball thrown at Severus' back and the laughter continued. "Cut it out!" Iris shouted, causing both James and Sirius to snicker. "Okay, okay." James shouted back. Iris turned around to continue walking with her sister and Severus before a snowball was thrown, this time hitting having it thrown at her back. Sirius frowned at James, gently shoving him a step. "Why did you do that for? You said you were hitting _Snivellus_." Sirius scolded lightly. Iris turned to look at them with a glare. "It slipped...don't tell me you like-" James refuted, Sirius covering James' mouth. Iris was tempted to use a spell on them for the continuous snowballs but she was afraid of getting detention so she didn't bother but instead left hastily, catching up to her sister and friend. "They hit me too. Bunch of-" Iris broke off at Lily's look at her before letting out a sigh. Severus couldn't wait until the day that James would fear him, when karma catch up to James for the bullying he's done.

Sirius watched as the three disappeared from sight before turning to James. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Sirius answered James. James shook his head, thinking it would be weird if he ended up dating Lily and Sirius would her sister, Iris. "Maybe you do what?" Remus questioned, stepping in the middle of the conversation. "Nothing." Sirius played off  before leaving back to the castle as well. The  next few weeks passed and it was February. Everyone was gushing over Valentine's day approaching except Lily, who kept dodging James in that manner and Severus who wanted to be Lily's valentine but was still self conscious and didn't want to be shut down by who he considered his best friend. While sitting in the courtyard on a Friday afternoon, Iris and Severus we're reading their Potions books while Lily was hanging out with her friend, Mary MacDonald, a fellow Gryffindor across the courtyard. Severus spotted Lucius Malfoy and his gang enter the courtyard from the castle which caused him to close his potions book and stand up from the bench.

Iris looked up when Severus got up, to spot the blond seventh year Slytherin among the group of other witches and wizards known to be fans of dark magic. "Where are you going, Sev?" Iris asked curiously. Severus turned his focus onto Iris as he stuffed his Potions book into his book bag. "Weeks ago, Lucius offered me to join them...I think I will check it out." Severus stated. Iris furrowed her eyebrows, unsure if it was a good idea. "Sev...I don't think it's a good idea, though that they are Slytherin too." Iris warned in concern, shutting her book and placed it onto her lap. "I'm going to check it out, Iris." Severus confirmed, taking his book bag and walking off to the group. Iris watched in disappointment as Severus approached the group and turned to look at Lily who had spotted Severus talking to Lucius. "Ah, young Severus...what brings you here?" Lucius asked. Severus adjusted the strap of his book bag on his shoulder before parting his lips in reply. "I wanted to accept your invitation to be part of your...group " Severus replied, hesitant on what to call the group. Lucius looked away arrogantly from Severus and onto his friends before welcoming Severus into the group. Of course, Severus could still hang out with Iris, as she was Slytherin, and Lily being innocent but had to keep their discussions to themselves.

Lily had walked over to Iris with her friend Mary, in question of what she was witnessing. "What's Severus doing with them?" Lily asked curiously. Mary had rolled her eyes before butting in. "Not surprised." Mary stated. Iris shot a glare towards Mary's direction before locking her dark green eyes with her sister's light green ones. "He just told me he was going to talk to them." Iris shrugged, of course she knew more than what she said to her sister but it really wasn't anyone's business. During dinner the next few evenings, Iris noticed that Severus had been talking to the group that Lucius had been in even though he had sat next to her or across from her at the Slytherin table. It was obvious that he was getting more involved with Lucius and his friends than with Iris and Lily, though he always made time to walk to class with Lily as Iris trailed behind them. 

After the last class of the day, Potions, Iris walked behind her sister Lily while Lily walked with Mary as well when Severus followed on the other side of Lily. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter trailed behind them leaving Potions class as well, when Sirius noticed Iris walking in front of them but behind her group of friends. "There's your chance mate." James elbowed Sirius. Sirius flashed a sly smile as he went to follow Iris. As Iris sorted her books into her book bag, walking towards the library as Lily and Mary went towards the courtyard, she noticed a figure walking beside her. "About time you want to hangout, we need to study for the upcoming ex-" Iris cut off, thinking it had been Severus joining her on studying in the library but instead she noticed it was Sirius Black. Iris halted in the hall near the library, having a skeptical look on her expression. "I was wondering about _that_ too. How about this weekend at the Three Broomsticks? My treat." Sirius flirted lightly. Iris was caught off guard by the fact that Sirius had stopped her just to offer a date, but she wasn't very impressed by Sirius with him constantly picking on Severus. "No thank you, I've got loads of studying to do over the weekend." Iris stated before walking into the library. Sirius watched as she left and frowned before walking off to the Gryffindor common room. 

Sirius sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room across from the blazing fireplace when James, Remus and Peter entered through the portrait hole that evening. James noticed his friend on the sofa and walked over to greet him on the sofa. "So, how did it go?" James asked curiously. Sirius turned his gaze from the flames and onto James. "She turned me down. Said she had _studying_ to do, apparently." Sirius groaned. Remus walked over to the arm of the sofa while Peter darted off to the boys dormitory. "Who turned you down?" Remus asked curiously. James shook his head at Remus being lost in the loop. "Iris Evans." James replied. Remus furrowed his eyebrows. "Lily's sister? Isn't she a Slytherin?" Remus questioned, Remus had began liking Lily's friend Mary but kept it a secret from everyone. Sirius let out a sigh. "Yeah. I reckon, that's why. She's a _Slytherin_ and I'm not. Oh well." Sirius speculated. Lily and Mary had entered through the portrait hole, talking amongst each other while the three boys remained in near the fireplace. "Give me break, it cannot be because you're a Gryffindor..." James trailed off, looking at Lily and Mary walking passed them. "Let's ask Lily." James pointed out.

Sirius inadvertently turned his attention to James walking over to Lily, stopping her and Mary from walking up to the girls dormitory as Remus sighed. "Hey, Lily..." James went to grab her attention. Lily stopped in her tracks while Mary stopped as well, looking over at Remus who shyly looked away. "Yes?" Lily replied. Sirius stood up from the sofa and turned to watch, curious on her response. "I was wondering, why would your sister Iris turned down a Gryffindor? Would it be because of houses?" James asked in favor of Sirius. Lily quirked a brow, coming to the conclusion that he fancied her sister. "Why do you want to know? Do you _fancy_ Iris?" Lily asked curiously, an amused smile placed on her lips. James crossed his arms. Sirius shook his head, hinting towards James to not say a word but failing.  "No, _not_ me. Sirius does." James refuted. Lily turned from James to place her attention on Sirius whom was bothered that James mentioned him, Mary giggling beside Lily at the situation. "I doubt it's because of being in different houses. Knowing Iris, she much prefers her studies and like me, those that don't bully people." Lily shrugged before walking passed James and up to the girls dormitory with Mary. James hung his head before looking at Sirius and Remus. "Now she knows, thanks a lot, James." Sirius sighed, slouching back onto the sofa. Peter came down in the middleof the conversation when James went back over to the sofa and looked at his best friend. "Keep getting her attention, perhaps at the library or something. She'll come around and if not...her loss, mate." James shrugged before edging to the portrait hole, Peter following. "Let's go to dinner." James encouraged. Sirius then followed as well as Remus out to the great hall, as Lily and Mary had exited the common room.

  
  



	4. Crushed

On the same evening, Iris had been sitting on the black leather sofa in the dungeons after returning back from the library when Severus came in. "I thought you would've met up with me at the library to study?" Iris said, watching Severus walk over to the sofa. "That was today? I forgot. I will tomorrow." Severus stated as he sat down beside Iris on the sofa. Iris studied her friend, curious at what exactly he was up to. She knew he was hanging out with Lucius and rumored death eater groupies but she had hoped that he wasn't getting too deeply involved, she worried about him. "You aren't hanging around Lucius still, are you Sev?" Iris asked curiously. A moment after she had asked Severus about Lucius, there had been footsteps into the dungeons, the footsteps had belonged to the Slytherin prefect Lucius Malfoy and a couple of other Slytherin classmates that hung with him. Iris eyed them as they passed by, Lucius forming a rather arrogant smile on his expression. "Ah, young Severus...this must be your friend I presume?" Lucius asked speculatively.

Severus looked over at Lucius and lounged a little comfortably. "Yes, that's Iris." Severus replied. Lucius turned his eyes back to Iris. "Pleasure I'm sure." Lucius stated before swiftly leaving the common room with the others that followed him and to the boys dormitory to be ready for dinner. "They're not bad, see." Severus pointed out, trying to clear Iris' suspicion. Iris wasn't buying it but decided to change the subject. "I think it's best we get to dinner. Hopefully, it won't be awkward for me passing Sirius tonight." Iris stated as she got up from the sofa. The mention of Sirius sparked slight irritation in Severus as he stood up as well. "Sirius? What do you mean?" Severus questioned. Iris had made it to the exit of the common room when she stopped to look at Severus. "He tried to ask me out not long ago, oddly enough." Iris pointed out. Severus walked over to the exit as well, his expression placid. "And what did you say?" Severus asked curiously. Severus saw Iris as a friend at the moment as he had fallen for Lily and hated anything to do with James or anyone that hung around James.

Iris noticed the tone of interest in Severus with the idea of Sirius having anything to do with her and she took it as a spark of jealousy. Iris liked Severus but it was obvious that he fancied her sister. "I said no thanks." Iris replied hesitantly before stepping out of the dungeons and headed to the great hall. Severus was relieved that Iris turned down Sirius but neither of them knew that Sirius wouldn't give up on one try to date Iris. When Iris entered the great hall while Severus trailed behind, Sirius caught sight of her from the Gryffindor table as she walked over to join the Slytherin table as Severus sat beside her. Lily, sitting at the Gryffindor table already, had noticed Sirius' attention towards her sister and the small expression of annoyance when Severus walked with her. Lily sat her fork down gently on her plate and looked back at Sirius as James talked with Remus and Peter. "Just give up on her." Lily pressed, knowing her sister wasn't fond of the four Gryffindor boys due to the bullying.

Sirius turned to Lily as she spoke and shook his head. "I can't. I'll just have to try harder, that's all." Sirius shrugged before taking a bite of Shepard's pie that was on his plate. Lily sighed, knowing her sister seemed to be interested in merely her studies and had began to notice that she was slightly interested in their friend Severus. "You both are polar opposites. She's more so into her studies and not too interested in boyish antics...besides, I think she may be interested in... someone anyway." Lily explained, picking her fork up once again to eat. Sirius tuned out the first half of what Lily said but caught the end which sparked a little disappointment and envy. "Don't tell me she's into _Snivellus_." Sirius said in a humorous tone. Lily didn't like the nickname they gave Severus, she thought it was mean. "You mean, _Severus_? I don't know." Lily replied, giving a gentle shrug as she continued to eat. Whoever it was, Sirius was still interested in Iris.

Everyone turned in for the night to their dormitories before the rest of the year progressed of classes and homework. Iris had been avoiding Sirius and his friends, particularly due to the awkwardness of the day he tried asking her out. Iris began noticing Severus had continued to hang out when Lucius' crowd often though it seemed he has tried to make an effort to study with her in the library. As another weekend approached in the month of April, Iris and Severus has been in the library studying when they noticed Sirius walk in with Remus, as Peter was hanging with James in the courtyard. Iris looked up then immediately turned her attention back to her potions book when she noticed their attention towards her table. "Why are they even in the library? I figured they didn't have enough I.Q. to even _hold_ a book." Severus spewed, keeping his dark eyes on the two that seemed to be lingering in the library.

Iris attempted to keep a smile from forming on her lips at Severus' snide comment but failed. "You'd think." Iris replied hesitantly. Sirius then made his way towards Iris and Severus while Remus followed behind. "Hello, _Iris_. Snivellus." Sirius greeted in an provocative tone. Severus shot a glare at Sirius while Remus felt uneasy with the confrontation. "What do you want, Sirius?" Iris asked forwardly. Severus had gripped his wand with his hand that remained in the pocket of his robe, for reassurance in case things got severe. "I'd like to extend my offer from last time, for this weekend." Sirius offered. Iris wasn't fond of the way he came off to ask her out besides the fact he helped James bully Severus. "Sorry, me and _Severus_ have plans." Iris stated in a tone of irritation before standing up and taking her book. "Come on, Sev." Iris added, brushing passed Sirius and Remus.

Severus grabbed his book as well before walking passed the two also but Sirius bumped Severus' shoulder along the way. "It's your fault this time, you know." Remus pointed out. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How is it _my_ fault?" Sirius asked curiously, leaning against the side of the table. "You insulted who she considers a friend. You honestly believe any girl would date a bloke that would insult their friend? Must be mad." Remus explained. Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing that Remus was right but he had been used to picking on Severus while being around James. "I suppose...I will have to try harder...and possibly refrain myself from even speaking to Snape." Sirius clarified, giving off an annoyed look in defeat. Sirius didn't exactly have the best role model back at home on how to talk to girls, having a bad home life, so he had to wing it like most things. "Good idea." Remus stated. The two then left the library and headed out to join James and Peter in the courtyard.

Iris and Severus had returned to the dungeons, having Iris lounge on the leather sofa while Severus slammed his book onto the nearby coffee table. "You don't know how bad I wanted to hex Black. I was so close!" Severus snapped. Iris' eyes widened her eyes at the temper she had witnessed from Severus, figuring that the dark magic he had gotten into with Lucius' group of friends had been influencing him a little. "Sev...they're just being jerks. They're not worth getting expelled over." Iris pointed out. Severus looked at Iris for a moment, knowing she had a point as he edged towards the sofa and sat beside her. "I suppose you're right, not worth it. At least you're not hanging around them." Severus replied, looking at his hands. Iris knew he was referring to Lily being around James and his cronies but Lily couldn't stand James due to his constant bullying. "Well, my sister can't stand James if that makes you feel better. His bullying turns her off." Iris pointed out. Severus looked up at Iris for a moment before back to his hands. "Yeah, I noticed." Severus mumbled.

Severus had also noticed that Lily wasn't fond of him hanging around Lucius but at least Iris wasn't pressuring him to leave entirely, he supposed it was because they were all Slytherins and perhaps, she was different than her twin sister. Severus had thought about maybe he should forget Lily and become more interested in Iris as they had more in common but a big part of him still felt deeply for Lily despite the differences. Iris went to open her potions book again on the left arm of the sofa as she rested her right hand on her right thigh. Severus looked over to her hand on her lap and wondered what reaction he would get if he made a move. Hormones of being teenagers now had played a big part in curiosity. Severus hesitantly placed his left hand onto Iris' right which caught Iris' attention immediately. "Sev, is everything okay?" Iris asked.

Of course Iris enjoyed his hand on hers but it wasn't like him to do that so she worried about her friend whom she crushed on. Severus nodded before deciding on making a quick move and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Iris' heart skipped a beat, thinking this may be the moment that Severus had actually noticed her and possibly wanted to be more than just friends. Instead of going further, Severus pulled back out of feeling awkward. Just as Iris was getting her hopes up, Severus spoke. "I must apologize, i didn't mean to." Severus stated in embarrassment. Iris felt hurt that he made such a move, giving her hope and having it shatter in the matter of a minute. "Sorry, I'm not my sister, _Lily_." Iris said in a disheartening tone before getting up with her book and rushed up to the girl's dormitory. Severus sat up watching her leave and felt bad about what he had done to his friend. He was torn between both Lily and Iris now but he had felt more towards Lily and only blamed himself for what he had just done to Iris.

The next day, Severus had caught Iris before going to breakfast in order to try and apologize. Iris had avoided Severus the rest of the night, even at dinner which made Severus remorseful. "Iris, can we talk?" Severus asked, standing in the hallway in front of the passage to the dungeons. Iris nodded. They waited for other Slytherins to pass before it was just the two of them. "I'm truly sorry about yesterday. I don't want to lose you as a friend, you're my only close friend." Severus apologized. Iris was hurt because Severus had no idea that she has crushed on him for years and having him apologize for the small glimpse of hope she had when he kissed her was heartbreaking to her - because of her sister. "My sister is also your friend, Sev." Iris corrected. Severus frowned and parted his lips to speak once again. "I know that but you're a Slytherin and you're always there for me. I just want your forgiveness." Severus explained. Despite her hurt, Iris couldn't turn down her best friend's apology and caved, she cared for him deeply. "Okay, I forgive you Severus. For your intentions, not for the kiss." Iris pointed out, giving him a light hug before walking off to the great hall. This left Severus wondering why she said not for the kiss. ' _Did she like it? And if she did, why?'_ Those thoughts played in Severus' mind for the rest of the week.

As the following month passed, it was the last week of school and exams were going on. Iris had continued her friendship with Severus like normal and had studied with him for the exams. She often went back to the kiss in her mind, wishing he truly meant it but she was often left empty after thinking about it. "Is everything okay, Iris?" Lily asked, studying in the library with her sister and Severus. Severus looked up from his books to listen onto the conversation at the table. "Yes, everything is fine. Just stressing about exams, i suppose." Iris stated with a sigh, of course it wasn't the reason. Lily felt the words were a little off from her sister, knowing her and decided to ask about it again later. Severus was relieved it wasn't about the situation that happened a month ago in the common room. Exams came and gone before it was the last day of the school year and they departed to the Hogwarts Express to head home. Of course, Lily, Iris and Severus shared the same compartment on the train and as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter passed by, having James and Sirius linger their looks in the compartment as they passed on by. Once the train arrived to the London station, Iris and Lily met up with their parents and Severus tagged along since they lived in the same neighborhood. Soon, the new year would begin.


	5. Sentimental Feelings

 

It was the middle of the summer before their fourth year would begin and Iris couldn't help but think about the moment when Severus had kissed her, how happy she felt but then the feeling of her heart sinking when he didn't mean it. Iris had told Lily about Sirius' attempts at asking her out and though Lily knew about it since the first time in the Gryffindor common room, she thought that her sister should give him a chance. Sitting at the table having lunch, Iris got up and put her plate into the sink while Lily went to walk into the kitchen. "What are doing today, Iris?" Lily asked curiously. Iris shrugged and walked passed her twin sister towards their bedroom. Lily furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before Petunia came home from her first job. "Do you know what's wrong with Iris, Petunia?" Lily asked curiously, hoping she wouldn't have to go ask herself. Petunia put her purse on the kitchen counter and placed an irritated expression on her face. "No i don't and wouldn't care if I did, _freak_." Petunia spewed before grabbing a snack from the kitchen. Once Lily sighed and left to their bedroom, Petunia watched Lily leave and curiously watched on for a moment, slightly concerned secretly but would never show it before she began slicing an apple for herself.

Iris had grabbed her bag and placed her transfiguration and potions book into it along with her wand before putting it over her shoulder. "Is everything alright, Iris?" Lily asked, noticing her sister's bag. Iris turned around and nodded though it was obvious that her expression was placid. "Yes, why?" Iris played off. Lily crossed her arms. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a concert with me in London. Mum and dad said it was fine." Lily offered. Iris wasn't much for crowds herself but has always wanted to go places with her twin sister, but she didn't feel like that lately ever since school. "Thanks for the invite but I have to decline. I rather go read up ahead before school starts again, in the park." Iris explained. Lily knew that Iris liked to read and study but her twin instinct kicked in and knew it was something more. "Is something wrong, sis? You can tell me." Lily insisted, truly wanting to help.

Iris didn't want to make Severus look bad as she liked him but she couldn't lie to her sister. "Back in the library when you asked if everything was alright..it wasn't the exams. A month before that, back in the Slytherin common room, Severus kissed me then took it back. Saying he didn't mean it...he apologized the next morning but I'm still disappointed." Iris explained. Lily was surprised to hear what she had about Severus and though she speculated that her sister had a crush on their friend, she knew it must have hurt her if it was true. "I'm sorry, Iris. It was not a nice thing to do, i mean, if you fancy Severus." Lily replied hesitantly. Iris never confirmed it entirely to her sister since she knew Severus fancied Lily. "Yes, okay? I _fancy_ Severus but he's not mutual. I'm going to the park to read and clear my mind." Iris pointed out, walking passed Lily towards the doorway.

Lily watched her sister pass by before parting her lips in reply. "I still think you should give Sirius a chance. Perhaps, it would wake Severus up otherwise." Lily suggested. Iris had stopped at the doorway to listen to her sister for a moment before leaving the house, leaving Lily to sigh before heading to the concert. Iris walked to the park that they went to as children not long ago in their neighborhood and found herself in the grassy filled area by the creek. Iris decided to walk further passed the creek this time to where the tree had separated the grassy field and woodsy area. Finding herself a stable tree, Iris climbed up onto the tree and sat on the stable branch with her back against the tree and opened her book to began reading the newest Nancy Drew book her parents picked up for her called ' _The Strange Message in the Parchment_ '.

While Iris sat up there in the tree, reading her book there had been someone walking amongst the area, the sound of snapping branches on the ground. Iris knew it couldn't be Lily since she was going to London and definitely not Petunia as she couldn't care less. Iris looked from her book to see who was passing through the woodsy area before looking down to see a teenage boy with nearly shoulder length jet black hair. "Hi Severus." Iris greeted hesitantly before turning her emerald eyes back onto her book. Severus looked up at Iris in the tree and sighed, figuring there was still slight tension from the kissing incident. "Why are you up there?" Severus questioned. Iris flipped the page of her book and advertently looked back at Severus. "It's more peaceful up here to read." Iris pointed out. Severus just wanted her to come down so they could talk but didn't know how to exactly put the words.

Severus was close to both Iris and Lily but he had let his infatuation with Lily put Iris in the shadows, though Iris was the one there for him constantly. "Can you please come down? I'd like to talk." Severus stated. Iris sighed before bookmarking her book to keep it's place and jumped down off the tree onto the ground. Severus watched her jump and was merely surprised that she landed on her own two feet safely without using magic. "What is it that you want to tell me, Sev?" Iris asked curiously. Severus was more so curious about what she meant about forgiving him for his intentions and not the kiss. It has turned around in his head nearly all summer. "Well, it is a matter of a question to be honest....I was wondering what you meant what you said about forgave my intentions but not the kiss." Severus explained. Iris was quite surprised to hear Severus still thinking about the kiss and had hoped he had changed his mind but she knew it may be too good to be true.

Iris gripped her book in her hands and took in a breath. "Why does it matter? I thought we moved on from that months ago." Iris pointed out before walking passed Severus towards the grassy field. Severus turned to watch her leave. "You acted like you liked the kiss." Severus shouted out, causing Iris to come to a stop and turn around. Severus was right, Iris did like it but she knew that she didn't have his heart. "You're right. I did like it but it doesn't matter. You like my sister and we're just _friends_ , It's fine." Iris explained, biting her cheek before leaving the woodsy area and walking to the park area, sitting on a swing and tried to hold back emotion as she attempted to read again. Severus wanted to follow her but knew it probably wasn't the best idea and decided to go home, knowing Iris was right - he had crushed on Lily and knew he shouldn't have gotten Iris' hopes up due to his curiosity.

Iris stayed at the park on the swing for an hour before she decided to head home. Lily had gotten home from the concert later that evening and had went to check in with her sister, Iris, before heading to bed. Upon going to Iris' bedroom, Lily spotted her sister using a spell to have birds float in her room. "What's wrong?" Lily questioned. Iris shrugged. "Did you speak to Sev today?" Lily asked. Iris dropped the spell and the birds disappeared. "Yes, he visited me in the park. It's obvious he's in love with you." Iris pointed out. Lily frowned at her sister's words. "You know I only see him as a friend, Iris." Lily explained, it was confirmation to Lily that Iris liked Severus. Iris sighed and laid down on her bed before replying to her twin sister. "Perhaps to you, but not him." Iris stated. Lily didn't know what else to say to try to cheer up her sister but decided to give her space and went to her own room for the rest of the night.

Months passed by and it was the start of a new year at Hogwarts. Lily and Iris had gotten their trunks packed back up and their parents took them to the platform in time to meet the Hogwarts Express. Upon getting onto the express, Iris stepped on before Lily before Severus boarded the train along with the rest of the students. At least Lucius wasn't at Hogwarts anymore having graduated but there had been the growing group of the dark arts still that lingered at the school. Sitting in the same compartment with Lily, Iris had her nose in her potions book when Severus decided to avoid the awkwardness and sit with those from the dark arts group he hung around with. "You should talk to Sev..." Lily suggested. Iris turned a page in her potions book before letting out a sigh. "I will eventually." Iris replied. Iris had initiated that she was still friends with Severus but it was just slightly strained from the kiss situation that occurred the previous year. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had been in another compartment on the train, talking about their summer before the attention had been turned onto James and Sirius about their crushes on the Evans sisters. "So, how's it going with Lily?" Remus questioned James. James shrugged as he took a bite of the licorice wand he just bought from the trolley. "Still working on it." James pointed out in slight defense.

Remus shook his head gently before turning to Sirius. Peter had placed an amused grin onto his face. "What about you and Iris?" Peter asked Sirius in amusement. Sirius still had no luck with Iris due to his behavior but he still had a goal to at least get a date with her. "Couldn't imagine how hard it is to get a _Slytherin_ to date a _Gryffindor_." Sirius pointed out in a vexed tone. James chuckled faintly before placing his hand on to his best friend's shoulder. "She will come around, mate." James encouraged. Remus knew that unless Sirius changed his approach, that there will be no luck for him getting Iris. "She's a Slytherin...from what I've noticed, Slytherins date other Slytherins." Remus pointed out. Sirius and James looked at Remus with surprise before James gave off a chuckle. "Not always. There's Nancy Woodbead who's in Ravenclaw dating Ty Fernsby who is in fact, a Slytherin." James explained. Remus hung his head in defeat before the train came to a stop. Upon arriving to the castle, they went to their common rooms to get settled for the day before the welcoming feast would happen for the new first years.

Iris made her way to the Slytherin table but decided to sit next to a random Slytherin housemate instead of Severus, who felt guilty sitting next to a random Slytherin housemate as well but another who went to sit next to him that had been part of the group of death eaters he was in. Lucius had already left Hogwarts after graduation while some of the younger members of that group were still around. Lily sat at the Gryffindor table once again near James, Remus, Sirius and Peter unfortunately but greeted her friend Mary. Of course as usual, James went on about Quidditch being a seeker as the welcoming feast started. Though Lily only saw Severus as a friend, she felt bad for both her friend and her twin sister due to the pickle they were in. Soon, the feast ended and each house were dismissed to their common rooms. Iris walked straight to the girls dormitory while Severus attempted to silently get her attention but to no avail. Severus let out a sigh before slowly making his way up to the boys dormitory to turn in for the night.

Meanwhile, in the boys dormitory in the Gryffindor common room, the four Marauders laid in bed but only James and Sirius remained awake. "How do you get a Slytherin's attention anyway?" Sirius questioned. James propped his head up for a moment to look at his best friend before laying it back on his pillow. "Beating them at Quidditch." James joked, grinning at Sirius. Sirius took his pillow and reached over to smack James with it before placing it back under his head. "What was that for?!" James asked in surprised. Sirius snickered softly. "That wasn't what I meant." Sirius pointed out. James knew that but he was honestly clueless himself as he couldn't even grab a fellow Gryffindor's attention. "I'm not sure what to say...I'm trying to get Lily's attention. Girls are so bloody difficult." James explained. Sirius sighed before noticing Remus turning around in his bed nearby. "It will work out eventually, mate. As for me-" Sirius stated, being cut off. "You know what I recall seeing at dinner? Snivellus and Iris weren't sitting near each other. Perhaps something's up?" James pointed out. Sirius grew curious at James' recollection. "Maybe, let's hope this opportunity falls into my hands." Sirius replied, keeping his hope up that this might be a turning point for him to grab Iris' attention. With that, they went to sleep for a whole new day of school in the following morning.


	6. Chances

It was the first week back to Hogwarts and the start of their fifth year for Iris, Lily, Severus and the four Marauders. It had seemed that their fourth year passed by fast, having Iris and Severus not speak for the nearly the whole year besides the occasional studying at the library. While the new week of classes continued as usual, Severus hated the fact that Iris was more distant than before, even their studying in the library was quieter than normal. While in classes, Iris had been noticing glances from none other than Sirius Black before he would look away when she caught him. Iris had thought about what her sister said about giving Sirius a chance but she was stubborn and still wasn't sure since his group was, after all, bullies in Gryffindor besides, she seemed to think they were completely different in ways of schoolwork and personality. On the other hand, Iris had figured it could be an idea to possibly show Severus what he was missing and hopefully get his interest.

As the year progressed, Iris had eventually began talking to Severus again and they had became study buddies like usual but it had still remained awkward for Iris. While Iris, Lily and Severus were in Hogsmeade one weekend, Professor Slughorn had walked up to them as they left Honeydukes. "Hello you three. Gotten some sweets, I presume?" Slughorn asked curiously. Lily flashed a gentle smile towards Slughorn before brushing some of her ginger hair behind her ear. "Yes. We were just heading back to the castle." Lily replied. Iris had been licking a green lollipop while standing there before Slughorn went to reply. "Before you three head back, I was wondering if you three would be interested in going to my dinner party tomorrow night, officially becoming part of my club...what do you say?" Slughorn offered generously.

The three were surprised to have been invited to the Slug club and it was even more lucky to have both of the Evans twins make it. "Of course I'd love to go to your dinner party, professor." Iris replied. Severus and Lily both nodded their heads as well. "So would I." Severus stated. Slughorn looked at the three with a gleeful smile. "Splendid. Look for my owl with all that details." Slughorn explained before walking off towards the Three Broomsticks. Iris found it to be odd having the three of them be in the Slug club together but she was happy to hear that Severus had made it in with her at least. While heading back to the castle, Iris had watched Severus walk with Lily in front of her as she thought about what her sister said to her about giving Sirius a chance. If she would, it would only be to use him to get Severus' attention - though that wasn't something she would do normally but it would be hitting two birds with one stone. Sirius did deserve to not be given a chance or to be messed with on how he and James treated Severus but it wouldn't be the main reason.

When they got back to the castle, they got settled back into their common rooms, having Lily depart to the Gryffindor common room while Iris went ahead to the Slytherin dungeons before Severus who had walked Lily to the portrait. "She told me, you know." Lily pointed out. Severus furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "Told you what?" Severus asked, puzzled. Lily knew that Iris might not want her to let him know she told her about their snogging incident but Lily couldn't help but express her opinion basing off seeing what her sister and friend were treating one another - and knowing how her sister felt about Severus. "That you two _snogged_. You don't think she would keep it from me too long, did you, Severus?" Lily sighed. Severus was a little caught off guard at looked down when he heard the words from Lily. "That was..." Severus struggled with his words, he cared for both Lily and Iris differently and that put him in an odd predicament, though he still fooled himself that Lily has his heart. "That was foolish of me to do...I shouldn't have snogged her. I was just curious." Severus admitted.

Lily heard his words and though it didn't change how she saw her friend, she felt bad for Iris, knowing how she cared. "Very foolish. Even more so that you cannot see it. Goodnight, Sev." Lily stated, flashing a half smile before turning to the portrait and speaking the password before stepping through it. Severus stood there trying to put together what Lily said before heading back to the Slytherin dungeons. ' _What did she mean by I cannot_ _see it?'_ Severus thought. When Severus made his way down to the dungeons, Iris had been sitting on the black leather sofa, her nose once again stuck in her potions book while shifting his eyes to fellow Slytherin housemate, Regulus Black, younger brother to Sirius. Severus looked back over at Iris with his dark eyes for a moment before deciding last minute walk up to the boys dormitory and study on his bed until dinner. Severus had kept suspicion about Regulus since he is related to Sirius who was part of the group of Gryffindors that bullied him but being in different houses than his brother and same house as himself, he eased a little - especially noticing his presence in the group that he was in that had used the dark arts.

Iris briefly spoke to Regulus Black once in a while after he first was sorted into Slytherin but noticing his involvement in the same dark arts as Severus, she kept her distance. "So, is this what you do outside class usually?" Regulus questioned, breaking the silence. Iris looked up from her potions book and brought her green eyes onto Regulus. "Why wouldn't I?" Iris refuted, quirking an eyebrow. Regulus smirked before leaning forward, his elbows resting on his lap. "It's the weekend...fine, I promised my rambunctious brother I'd talk to you for him." Regulus confessed. Regulus and Sirius didn't exactly get along since Regulus was into the dark arts, but he couldn't turn down five galleons for a simple, kind act. "Sirius tried to get you to convince me to what? Go on a date with him? _Pathetic_." Iris sneered. Iris didn't like Sirius' bullying ways and was frustrated with Severus and her sister, she didn't intend her words to come across as a scoff. "To give him a chance. Practically. Perhaps, take him to that party thats rumored to be coming up..." Regulus suggested, standing up. Iris didn't know what he meant by the party, her expression remained bewildered. "Party?" Iris questioned. Regulus tucked his hands into his robe pockets and flashed a crooked grin. "Slughorn's Christmas party. I've also been invited to the Slug club, names have been going around so I know the details. Been told he has one every year. Think about it." Regulus explained before leaving out of the dungeons, leaving Iris in thought.

While the night went on normally for dinner and bedtime, Severus had laid awake for hours after getting into bed, thinking about not only the upcoming exams but everything that involved the two Evans sisters. The next morning, Iris and Lily walked up to the owlery, checking for any mail when they received their invites from Slughorn. Opening them, they read realizing there was not only a dinner but an upcoming Christmas party that happened a day before Christmas, mentioning to bring a date. "A Christmas party. Sounds like fun." Iris stated, remembering what Regulus told her the night before. Lily looked over at her sister and smiled softly "Yes, definitely. Who are you going to take with you? Sev?" Lily asked. Iris wasn't sure, but before she could reply, she saw Severus walk up the steps to the owlery to get his mail. "Hey Sev, we got the invites." Lily stated. Severus looked from them and onto the mail that his owl had held before it flew off. "So have I." Severus pointed out, reading the letter. Severus noticed that the letter entailed they could bring a date to the party but knew the only two females he was close to were already going so to his relief, he didn't have to worry about such things.

"Good thing we're all attending, can let others worry about getting dates." Severus pointed out. Iris and Lily exchanged looks before looking through the rest of their mail. "Yes...that's right and we will enjoy ourselves." Iris replied before leaving the owlery. While the day went on, the evening came and Iris had gotten herself dressed in her casual, sleeveless black dress that went to her knees that she had in her trunk before styling her ginger hair that ran a little passed her shoulders, having loose curls falling down on it before slipping on her black flats and heading out of the girls dormitory. Severus wore his usual black robes and had been in the common room the entire time when he spotted Iris enter, catching his attention. "Let's go, Lily is probably waiting." Iris smiled. Iris and Severus left the dungeons and headed to Slughorn's office while the rest of the students that weren't invited to the Slug club were gathering for dinner in the great hall.

Iris and Severus entered Slughorn's office and we're greeted by Lily and other ace students that were invited, sitting around the rounded table. Severus sat in between Lily and Iris while Slughorn had their food served. First that appeared in front of them was plates filled with a couple slices of roast beef with a dallop of mashed potatoes and a couple carrots. "So, Lily and Iris, how goes it in the muggle world? I hear your older sister is a muggle, no doubt?" Slughorn asked curiously. Lily looked at Iris before turning to face the professor. "Yes, she's a muggle. She has a quite strong personality-" Lily explained before Iris decided to add to it. "-our older sister is quite jealous that we have magic, actually. The muggle world is simple." Iris added. Lily gave a scolding look towards Iris, merely in surprise of the words she heard her sister say. "That's not kind, Iris." Lily said softly before turning back to Slughorn. Severus kept his attention on Iris, he agreed with her words about Petunia but looked away when Lily went to speak. "She's just left out." Lily explained.

Slughorn gave a faint chuckle at the words between the sisters before speaking again. "I can presume you two are far better at potions than she would be, am I right?" Slughorn said cheerfully before turning to Regulus. "Regulus, how's quidditch coming along? I expect a swell career on the holyhead harpies is looking bright?" Slughorn encouraged. While Regulus and others spoke, Iris noticed the disappointed look in Lily before she shrugged it off as she looked away. While the Ice cream stuffed Profiteroles we're being served, Iris noticed Severus inadvertently looking her way every now and then. "I only speak the truth, Lily." Iris insisted, about their older sister. Lily knew it was the truth about Petunia but she didn't like speaking bad about anyone. The night ended and they were excused by Slughorn to their common rooms. "Goodnight...goodnight...don't forget my Christmas party and dates next week..." Slughorn stated.

On the way back to the common room, Iris departed to the dungeons along with Severus as Lily went to the Gryffindor common room, passing by Sirius who had just stepped out of the great hall with James, Remus and Peter, noticing those that attended Slughorn's dinner party. Sirius spotter his brother, Regulus, lingerie around the corridor awaiting his friend, Evan Rosier, who was also part of the gang that fancied the dark arts. Sirius decided to walk over to his brother while his friends stayed by the doors. "Did he really go this far for a date?" Peter questioned. James showed a grin as he watched his best friend walk over to his brother before looking back at Peter. "It doesn't matter. As long as Snivellus doesn't get with either Evans, it's golden." James clarified. Sirius approached Regulus who noticed him immediately. "Hey, Regulus..." Sirius announced, stopping in front of his brother. Regulus noticed Sirius and sighed, knowing they never really communicate in school through the year that it had to do with Iris. "If it's about _her_ I had talked to her." Regulus rolled his eyes.

Sirius looked back at his friends who still stood waiting before looking back to his brother. "What did you say? What did she say?" Sirius pushed. Regulus sighed as he kept his hands stuffed in the pockets of his robes, noticing Evan Rosier had just walked out of the great hall. "I told her to give you a chance, that's what you wanted right? Five galleons?" Regulus replied, not caring to go into detail. Sirius was still stubborn in shilling out his galleons, especially if he wasn't entirely sure what his brother did exactly what he was told. "When I get the date, _then_ I will cough up the galleons." Sirius pointed out. Regulus formed a glare at Sirius for the trickery. "You just told me to talk her into giving you the time of day! That falls back on her at the end. Pay up." Regulus refuted. Sirius crossed his arms, his palm gripping the five golden coins. Regulus had a point, exact words. Handing the coins over, Regulus took them and formed a smirk. "Await the Christmas party held by Slughorn, might be your chance." Regulus stated before Evan Rosier approached and Regulus walked off with him.

James decided to walk up to Sirius, patting him on the back. "So, what's the news?" James asked, being nosey. Sirius shrugged and kept hopeful that his brother did well enough to convince Iris. "It's up to her, Regulus mentioned the Slughorn Christmas party." Sirius mentioned. James grinned at the words, having been clued in and hoping that Lily would invite him. "That's a fair shot. Perhaps Lily would consider me and we will both get what we want." James encouraged, then they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

The week seemed to go as normal with the usual schedule of classes and having snow on the ground during the winter. Iris had kept thought of possibly giving Sirius a chance since Severus hasn't seemed to change from keeping his eyes on Lily only and rarely had time for her. Iris did notice that every time they were in class, Sirius did look her way and noted that Severus had noticed. Severus began to get even more so annoyed with the gang, Sirius and James the most. Iris and Lily had checked the owlery once more that week, finding the dresses their parents sent them for the party they mentioned in their letters home. Lily of course had gotten her red, elbow sleeves dress that went to her knees and had a red bow in the middle over the stomach area. Iris got a hunter green dress that went to her knees and lacey sleeves. "I think I will invite Davey Gudgeon...he's quite adventurous, better than James anyway." Lily pointed out. Iris didn't know much about him since Davey was in Gryffindor as well but knew about one particular situation that he was involved in. "Isn't he the boy who claimed he nearly lost an eye because of the whomping willow?" Iris snickered. Lily frowned. "Yes, but...IRIS, be quiet." Lily stated, noticing her sister's snickering, "at least he's kind. What about you?" Lily added.

Iris shrugged as she clutched her dress in the box. "I may give Sirius a chance...Sev isn't noticing me anyway." Iris stated, her tone was slightly morose. Lily smiled wary at her sister before leaving the owlery, Iris followed. Once Iris returned to the dungeons and placed her dress in her trunk, she went to leave once again with her bookbag when she passed by Severus whom had been speaking to Evan Rosier and another member of the group he hung around with that fancied the dark arts. "What are you looking at?" Evan sneered. Iris shot him a glare in response as Severus looked at Iris. "She's a friend of mine." Severus clarified. Evan looked from Iris and to Severus as he tossed in a Bertie Botts bean into his mouth. Iris and Severus briefly connected eyes for a moment before Iris left the common room. Upon exiting the common room, Iris made her way to the library which would be cozy and quiet. Walking out from the dungeons and to the first floor where the library was around the corner, Iris passed by Sirius and James who had just left the courtyard. "Check it out, there's Iris." James pointed out as Iris just turned the corner. Sirius took this opportunity to follow her and made his way to the library, finding her at a table, getting her books out. 

Sirius walked over to her table and pulled out the chair across from her, causing Iris to pause for moment. "This is my table..." Iris clarified, setting her bag to the chair beside her and focusing on Sirius. "I see that. Thanks for clarifying." Sirius replied cheekily. Iris thought to herself for a second before sliding into her chair and folding her arms on the table top - she figured since Sirius was here, she mine as well ask him. "Thinking it over, I decided to give you a chance. Would you like to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with me?" Iris asked. This took a lot for Iris to consider as she had grown irritation for James and his friends. Sirius was merely stunned for a moment after hearing the invite from none other than the girl he developed a crush on. "A party? As a date, sure. " Sirius replied, playing it off cool. Iris had thought perhaps the date to the Christmas party would be enough to grasp Severus' attention but Sirius took it as a chance to snag her as his girlfriend and showing off to Severus in the process. "Brilliant. It's on Christmas Eve." Iris informed before opening her transfiguration book. Sirius was beyond thrilled but kept his composure on the outside until he left the library and found his best friend, James.

  
  



	7. The Christmas Party

Iris was now going to Slughorn's Christmas party with none other than Sirius Black. She wasn't sure how Severus would take it, seeing her with not only a Gryffindor but with someone that happened to be best friends with his bully, James Potter. Iris wasn't doing this to hurt Severus but to attempt to see how Severus truly felt about her, in hopes to make him become jealous and want her instead of her sister Lily. While Iris had returned to her studying, having her nose in her transfiguration book once again, Sirius had already exited the library and went directly to the Gryffindor common room, to find James and Remus chatting on the sofa across from the fireplace. "Guess who's going to the Christmas party..." Sirius stated, inches from behind the sofa. James and Remus immediately turned to look at their friend, James flashing a proud grin before getting to his feet.

"Brilliant news, Padfoot!" James stated, giving Sirius a best friend pat on the back to congratulate him. James was hoping to get lucky in getting invited by Lily but so far it wasn't looking good for him. "So, any luck with Lily?" Sirius asked. James shrugged discouragingly. "Don't worry mate...since I'm in with Iris, I'll hook you up with the sister." Sirius encouraged, though he wasn't entirely positive it would work but Sirius would do anything for his best friend. "You barely got Iris...let alone will help out James with his love life." Remus pointed out, forming a crooked smile. Sirius looked at Remus with a placid look before looking back to James, cracking a laugh. James chuckled as well before walking back to the sofa, Sirius followed.

Later that day, Iris left the library and entered the dungeons in order to put her book bag back into her dormitory when she spotted Severus studying his potions book on the black leather sofa. Iris felt a little guilty for taking Sirius to the party as she cared so much for Severus, but it seemed that Severus wasn't taking notice of her and it did hurt when he unintentionally kissed her and apologized for it, she knew it would only be awkward if they went to the party solo. Instead of speaking a word, Iris made her way up to the girl's dormitory and put her book bag onto her bed, standing there in thought before she got ready to head to the great hall for dinner later that night. Upon entering the great hall, Iris was stopped by Sirius before she could head over to the Slytherin table, causing Severus to keep a keen eye on the situation as he sat at the table. "Iris, I need to ask you something..." Sirius stated. Iris nodded and  they moved away from the walkway as other students entered the great hall to their tables. "Well, it's more of a favor really. Seeing you're Lily's sister and my best friend James fancies her, is there a possibility of Lily taking James to the party?" Sirius asked, smirking crooked as James spotted the two from the Gryffindor table in hopes of positive feedback.

Iris knew that James liked her sister, but so did Severus and though Iris despised James for the bullying he's done to Severus, Lily already had a date which gave Iris a good excuse to let down Sirius and James with no blood on her hands. "To the party? Lily already has a date. She told me she's taking Davey Gudgeon earlier." Iris explained before making her way to the Slytherin table and taking a seat. Sirius sighed in disappointment, having to deliver the bad news to his best friend at the table. "So, good news?" James asked confidently. Sirius took a seat across from James at the table and turned his attention to him. "Not exactly, mate. Lily already has a date to Slughorn's party." Sirius replied in a casual tone. James hopeful expression turned into a flat disappointed look. "Don't tell me she's taking _Snivellus_..." James said bitterly. Sirius snickered before shaking his head. "No, not him. Davey Gudgeon...but hey, at least it's not Snape right?" Sirius pointed out. James was still bothered that he didn't get the chance to snag Lily but was trying to be supportive of his best friend getting a date with the other Evans sister. "I suppose. But still..." James replied.

Time had passed and it was Christmas Eve, which meant it was the night of Slughorn's Christmas party. Iris and Lily had gotten dressed for the party while Severus had as well. Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius had gotten ready for the party, grinning ear to ear about finally getting his chance with Iris while James seemed a tad gloomy sitting at his bed, tossing Sirius his tie. Remus walked into the dormitory and went through his trunk at the end of his bed for something, pulling out a new bottle of ink while he listened onto their conversation. "You're lucky, you know that?" James said to Sirius. Sirius smirked, knowing that he was but hated the idea that his best friend wasn't able to attend the party with him.

"I know, mate. Honestly, I cannot wait to see Snape's face when he sees me with Iris." Sirius pointed out, finishing adjusting his tie before taking his waistcoat and putting it on. "Snape, right...he will be there alone near Lily." James trailed off, his tone had a slight edge of bitterness to it. Sirius walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed next to James. "Don't worry, mate I'll be there keeping a close watch." Sirius replied, trying to encourage his best bud. Remus walked over to the bed post, looking at the bottle of ink in his hand before saying his opinion on the matter. "James, if you can only lay off of picking on Snape, you might have a better chance." Remus pointed out. James and Sirius looked over at Remus. "Don't tell me you and Snivellus are best buds now." James accused, still stuck in his melancholy state of mind. Remus frowned. 

"Of course not. Just pointing out the obvious." Remus clarified before walking passed them and down to the common room. Remus had a crush on Lily's friend Mary but would keep it to himself, afraid of beingteased about it. Sirius sighed before looking at James once again. "You know Remus, he's just giving advice. Well, I have to get going...don't want to keep my _date_ waiting." Sirius winked before heading down to the common room as well, leaving James in the dormitory while he exited the Gryffindor common room.

Iris had been getting ready in the Slytherin girls dormitory, putting on her hunter green dress with lacey sleeves and slid on her silver pumps before adding on small diamond studded earrings and a dark green, heart shaped pendant necklace. Iris kept her ginger hair down but with the sides pinned up. Severus had already been in the common room when Iris came down dressed up for the Christmas party, eyeing her as she walked towards the exit. "Iris..." Severus spoke, walking up to her as she halted at his voice. "Yes?" Iris asked, noticing his reaction to her fancy appearance. "I suppose we can go to the party together since we're both invited." Severus suggested, assuming Iris didn't have a date like he didn't. Iris furrowed her eyebrows at his assumption of her going solo to the party, knowing how she would've loved to be Severus' date but at the same time, he still fancied her sister, Lily. "I would but...I already got a date for the party. I assumed you had gotten one already." Iris explained.

Severus gave off a confused look for a mere moment, puzzled that Iris had a date. "No, obviously. Whom exactly are you taking?" Severus asked out of curiosity. Iris knew that Severus would ask about who she was taking to the Christmas party but Iris didn't have the heart to tell him about Sirius being her date, though he will find out either way by the end of the night. "I figured you were taking one of the girls from that group you hang around with or going with Lily..." Iris trailed off. Severus studied Iris for a moment, noticing she was acting slightly guilty but he figured it was just about the misunderstanding about party dates. "We should get going, it's going to start soon." Iris stated before walking out of the Slytherin common room. Severus followed behind Iris, noting that she had avoided his date question.

Sirius had made it to Slughorn's office where the party was just beginning, noticing the Christmas theme and decor while others arrived that had been invited and we're in the club. "Sirius, my boy, didn't know you were coming. Were you invited by someone?" Slughorn asked in a friendly manner. Sirius flashed a grin before fixing his dressrobes. "Yes I was, Iris Evans invited me, professor." Sirius explained in a pompous tone. Slughorn seemed slightly surprised but obviously distracted by the arrivals of several others that came to the party. "Brilliant. Tell your brother, Regulus, that I said hi." Slughorn stated, patting Sirius on the back before walking off to greet Lily and her date. Sirius noticed Iris trailing behind Lily by the entrance and formed a slight smile before spotting Severus come in a second after, behind Iris, causing his smile to drop slowly.

Severus entered the party behind Iris, spotting Lily with her date Davey before shifting his eyes onto where Iris went, curious on who exactly her date was. Iris made her way over to the punch table when Sirius showed up beside her unexpectedly. "I was wondering when you were going to be here." Sirius stated, having the smile return to his face. Iris matched the smile, more of a shy smile, but felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't because of Sirius, she had invited him, but because she couldn't handle the thought of hurting Severus, having it be one of the boys that bullied him but he had been the only boy she knew that fancied her. ' _Knock it off, Iris. You're only doing this to get Severus to notice you._ _'_ Iris thought to herself. "I had to make sure I look okay, besides it was Lily I had to wait for." Iris explained, making an excuse. Sirius let out a soft chuckle before they were approached by Slughorn. "Oh, I see you found your date, Sirius....Iris, how on earth did you manage to finish the Everlasting Elixir so quickly in Potions yesterday?" Slughorn questioned, sparking a conversation between the two.

Severus made his way slowly over to Lily and Davey but on his way, he spotted Iris with none other than Sirius Black. Frozen in place, steps away from Lily, Severus had a vacant expression, his dark eyes pierced at the sight of his close friend and housemate with his enemy's best friend. "Sev, is everything okay?" Lily asked while Davey spoke with an older man, telling his story about almost losing an eye to the whomping willow. "Iris took _Black_?" Severus questioned bluntly. Lily knew she influenced her sister over the summer to give Sirius a chance but didn't know that Sirius had paid off his brother Regulus to try to convince her too. "I think so, Sev...he's been fancying her for the past year and I suggested she give him a chance so he would leave her alone." Lily explained. Severus didn't like the idea of Iris being with anyone from the group of bullies that bullied him, but he also had fancied Lily. Severus was torn between his attraction for both Evans sisters, but he did feel betrayed by Iris at the moment. "You both knew he's best friends with _Potter_. They both love to harass me." Severus spewed.

Lily sighed, feeling bad being in the middle of the situation and was unable to say a word before Severus walked away. Iris and Sirius continued to walk around and mingle with the rest of the guests at the party but during that, Iris found herself occasionally turning her attention onto Severus, noticing that he had spotted her with Sirius. It was obvious with the slight bitterness playing across his expression. Iris had been confused about Severus' actions, whether or not he only wanted to be friends with her or not. For what she knew, Severus had told her that him kissing her was an accident and made no other moves to convince her they were more than friends. As the night went on, Iris noticed that Severus had left the party along with other guests that turned in early and decided she should turn in as well since it was getting late. "I'm going to turn in for the night, feel free to stay or go." Iris stated towards Sirius. 

Sirius formed a smirk on his lips before following Iris out of Slughorn's office, walking her back to the dungeons. Feet away from the dungeons, Sirius and Iris stopped to talk. "I had a good time tonight, Sirius. Thanks for coming with me." Iris thanked, being polite. Iris felt slightly awkward having seen how Severus reacted that night and having not truly fancying Sirius, though she has to admit - he wasn't much of a jerk while at the party. "I'm glad that you invited me. I was actually, wondering if you would fancy going out with me?" Sirius asked, looking hopeful. Iris was a little caught off guard with being asked out after just one innocent party date. "We had just gone out already..." Iris pointed out, being cheeky. Sirius chuckled softly before parting his lips to reply. "Yes, that's true. I meant, if you would be my girlfriend." Sirius corrected, finding the humor in her response. Iris figured, on second thought, that this could possibly work to possibly sway Severus' attention from Lily and onto her maybe a bit more. She felt bad but she wanted Severus to see what was right in front of him without having her express it to him bluntly and making herself look foolish.

Sirius waited nervously for a response as it would seem like a century to the person awaiting an answer and had started to become doubtful before hearing Iris speak. "I suppose, we can see how it goes..." Iris trailed off. Sirius was relieved to hear what he had wanted to hear all year. "So, it's a yes then?" Sirius asked. Iris thought it was. "Yes." Iris reassured. Sirius was thrilled but attempted to keep his composure before they walked to the pillars that needed a password to enter the Slytherin common room and stopped in front of them. Before Iris could say goodnight, Sirius had decided to push his luck and went in for a kiss, kissing Iris softly. Iris was once again caught off guard, but she went along with it, kissing him back but it wasn't as heart felt before Sirius would pull away. "Goodnight." Iris stated. "Night..." Sirius replied back before stepping away and heading back to the Gryffindor common room. Iris turned to the pillar and spoke the password. " _Pure-blood_ _._ " Iris said before entering the Slytherin common room. Upon entering the common room, Iris noticed how empty it was before spotting Severus just leaving to the boy's dormitory. Iris frowned though she had to admit she was relieved she didn't have to see Severus after that night and would be able to gather her thoughts overnight.

 


	8. Emeralds and Rubies

 

Iris had woken up the next day after a long night of tossing and turning. She had a lot on her mind after the party and what had went down that night, from seeing Severus' vacant expression to Sirius kissing her. She felt bad if she had hurt Severus but she needed to see how he felt about her. Exiting the girls dormitory in the Slytherin common room, once dressed in her casual clothes for Christmas break and heading to the great hall for breakfast, Iris spotted Severus exiting the common room. Following him, Iris left as well and walked down the hall, staying a few feet away before noticing Severus come to a stop at the end of the hall, before exiting the dungeons and turned around to face Iris.

Iris had came to a stop upon spotting Severus now facing her, figuring this was the moment that they were going to talk about what happened at the party. "Why Black?" Severus asked curiously, his tone direct but soft. Iris furrowed her eyebrows at the question, not out of confusion but noticing his soft tone. Had it worked? Did she finally get him to notice her? She didn't want to get her hopes up. "To the party? I knew no one else that desperately fancied me." Iris pointed out, playing it off. That was the truth, Iris didn't exactly fancy Sirius but knew it would chance getting Severus to notice her more. "I saw you two last night.... _not_ only at the party." Severus pointed out. Iris was slightly panicking on the fact that he possibly had seen Sirius kiss her but she couldn't simply confess it. What if it was something different? She rather play dumb.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Iris asked, arching a brow. Severus knew what he saw, Legilimency was something he was very familiar with. "You know what I mean. I saw it." Severus stated, biting his lower lip for a mere moment. Severus knew Iris wasn't dumb and knew more spells and charms than Sirius and James combined. "Tell me you did _not_ use Legilimency... _Severus_." Iris mentioned in a hushed tone. Severus looked around the empty hall to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers before laying his dark eyes back onto Iris. "Maybe I did. Why does it matter? I know you kissed Black." Severus confessed. 

Iris was surprised to hear that Severus got that bothered at the party that he turned to Legilimency, but she wasn't furious. "Exactly. Why does it matter, Sev? We're just friends, right?" Iris rolled her eyes before walking passed him up the stairs to the great hall. Severus closed his eyes for a moment in disappointment as he listened to her footsteps leave the dungeons before going to the great hall himself. Iris wanted Severus to make the first move if he liked her more than a friend but it seemed it would take a little longer for that to happen - that's if he got over her sister, Lily.

Walking into the great hall, Iris dreaded being at the same table as Severus, which was odd because she loved every chance she got to be near him. She also dreaded being around Sirius again, who seemed lovestruck with her, but what else did she expect him to be? If by a miracle, had she gotten with Severus, she would most likely be the same way. Of course, on normal days students didn't have to sit with their own house and before she could decide if she wanted to sit elsewhere, Sirius stumbled in with James, Remus and Peter.

James spotted Iris standing feet away from the Slytherin table, whom was procrastinating and attempting to avoid eye contact with Severus before nudging Sirius with his elbow. "There's Iris, mate. Invite her to our table, it'll be a week until you see her next." James pointed out. Sirius sighed, figuring James was half right anyway. "Still got the train ride back, James. But, not idea." Sirius replied, flashing a crooked smile. Sirius walked over to Iris and placed his left palm on the middle of her back to alert her of his presence. The moment Iris felt a hand on her back, she immediately turned to her right, spotting Sirius, but she wasn't the only one who noticed Sirius standing there. Severus watched as both Iris and Sirius talked briefly, becoming slightly irritated by the sight before he looked away in jealousy.

"Iris...join me at the Gryffindor table?" Sirius asked generously. Iris looked back at Severus at the Slytherin table and noticed that he seemed to avoid looking in her direction. "Sure." Iris simply replied, which Sirius kept the same crooked smile plastered on his expression before walking her over to his table. Iris had thought many times that perhaps this was a mistake on using Sirius and maybe she should've stayed single but then again, she would still be second behind her sister in the eyes of Severus. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, she was of course greeted by Remus and Peter, James too who did most of the talking and Lily noticed that her sister had joined them.

"Did you see Snivellus at the party last night? Went solo." James chuckled. Iris pierced her emerald eyes at James as if she had immediately found her target at the remarks about Severus. "At least he got _invited_ to the party by Slughorn, unlike yourself...and his name is _Severus_." Iris shot back, her expression and tone showed her irritation of the words James spoke. James quirked an eyebrow at the response he got from Iris but Lily who overheard had sighed at the sound of her sister being defensive over their friend Severus. "Right, you're a Slytherin, you cannot help yourself to defend your own. Even if they're a slimy git who never minds their own business." James spat back. Sirius held back a chuckle before elbowing James in his side. The insults James spewed about at Severus infuriated Iris and she did her best to hold her tongue - it was obvious she was never going to get along with James.

"Takes a git, to know a git." Iris snapped before looking to Lily who attempted to ignore the scene near her and kept talking to her friend Mary. Iris wasn't sure if she could stand sitting at the Gryffindor table any longer and decided to get up and leave. Sirius stood up instantly when Iris got up and stepped away, making short eye contact with Severus from across the tables, who happened to be curiously watching, and then stormed out of the great hall. Sirius was left standing there disappointed before turning around to look at James. "Why did you do that?" Sirius stated directly at James. James was too focused on himself and Lily to care about other relationships but he also valued his friendship with Sirius. "Sorry mate. I suppose I have a disregard for Slytherins." James explained. Sirius figured it was best that James wouldn't be around when he would spend time with Iris until the barrier of the two would calm down and had quickly forgave James.

Severus hesitated at the Slytherin table, thinking of whether he should console Iris or not, since he was confused about his feelings for her and Lily. The fact that he was still her friend, Severus sighed to himself and stood up from the table before walking out of the great hall, flashing a glare towards Sirius as he exited through the front doors and thinking where she would've went to. Entering the library, Severus noticed how empty it was before taking out his wand and using a charm to reveal any body nearby. " _Homenum Revelio_." Severus casted. The charm revealed someone in the last aisle of books located on the right side, which Severus walked over to spot Iris standing and looking out the window with her arms crossed over her chest.

Severus was hesitant on approaching Iris or even alerting her of his presence but watching her stand there, he watched as the sunlight from the window of the library shined on her ginger hair before Iris turned around to spot him standing there. "Are you alright, Severus?" Iris asked, arching a brow. Severus snapped out of what it seemed like a weak daze before returning to the present moment. "I was going to ask you the same...what happened at the Gryffindor table?" Severus asked, a edge of concern played in his tone. Iris was surprised to see Severus looking for her after running into the library but again, despite their feuding, they were still friends. _Friends_. "Why does it matter?" Iris asked. Severus was beginning to become irritated by the constant repeat on questioning his concern. "Why does it matter? _Why does it matter?_ What I would like to know is _why_ do you keep asking that question today?!" Severus snapped before placing his wand back into his holster before laying his dark eyes once again on Iris.

Iris had only just realized then that she had been only asking that question to Severus but she should've known the answer the whole time, again, friendship. "I'm sorry...I just- nevermind...James made a snide remark about you at the table and I defended you, he got quite vile so I left. Can't stand him..." Iris confessed. Severus rolled his eyes at the part about James. ' _Typical arrogant swine_.' thought Severus. "This doesn't surprise me. Why are you enabling them? Dating Black, knowing he doesn't care about what _Potter_ says only enables them." Severus pointed out. Severus thought Iris was diving into the lions den when she hung around the group of Gryffindors as a Slytherin and knowing that particular group of boys have disdain towards him because of James's crush on Lily.

"I'm not enabling anyone. I'm giving Sirius a chance because he had a crush on me. Both Lily _and_ Regulus said I should give him a chance and since I was single, why not?" Iris explained before brushing passed Severus and leaving the library. _Why not?_ Severus wasn't sure what he wanted to hear from that except that she would break up with Sirius, though he knew it wouldn't happen because he wanted it. Iris knew that it wouldn't last long with Sirius, especially if he and James kept bashing Severus. Iris, Lily, Sirius, James, Severus and the rest of the school was out for Christmas break, spending their holiday with their family but it was easy to tell that Iris had felt a little down.

Lily noticed her twin sister's mood, wearing the fake smile and fake happiness during Christmas and the opening of presents. Before Christmas dinner started, Lily decided to speak to Iris on what she was noticing. "Okay, what's wrong, Iris?" Lily asked, sitting on the sofa next to Iris in the living room while their parents got the dinner table set up. "You know. I really don't fancy Sirius, not the way I do Severus." Iris expressed. Lily knew that Iris crushed on their friend, Severus, but she didn't know how to go about swaying Severus to feeling the same way. "I know what happened last at the table didn't go well but, maybe give Sirius one more chance? If you do, I'll try to talk to Sev." Lily offered. Iris furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of Lily speaking to Severus, she didn't want him to like her because Lily said to. "No, no, please don't tell Severus. I want him to like me on his own, not because my sister forced him to." Iris explained.

Lily sighed at the words from her sister, she wanted to try to make the situation better. Iris wanted Severus to feel the same way about her as she did him on his own, because otherwise she wouldn't have felt it was genuine. "What do you want me to do, Iris? You've gotten yourself into this mess. If you plan to lead Sirius on, just let him go instead..." Lily insisted. Iris shrugged before Lily decided to get up from the sofa and look at her new things she got for Christmas that were placed in her bedroom. What if Severus never would like her the same way as he did Lily? Iris felt that she couldn't stay silent and fake dating Sirius forever.

The holidays seemed to pass by slowly for Iris, while the entire week away from school, she hadn't seen Severus once but if she had, it would've been a little awkward. When the students returned to school, Lily,  Iris, Severus and also other prefects continued their prefect duties. Lily was paired with James to monitor the corridors while Iris was with Severus to monitor the first floor and dungeons. The silence between Iris and Severus was deafening while they stroller the first floor, using the light from their wands. Iris glanced at Severus here and there, trying to not make it obvious while Severus seemed deep in thought as he kept an eye on the pathway. "Sev..." Iris said as she stopped in the corridor. Severus furrowed his eyebrows at his name being spoken before straightening them once again and turning around, placing his dark eyes onto the ginger haired Slytherin.

"Yes...?" Severus questioned, his tone was slightly suspicious, of course he was still irritated that she was dating Sirius, only because he was best mates with James for the most part. "We're friends...we can't go on ignoring each other, it's ridiculous." Iris pointed out. Iris missed speaking with Severus, they were close until the whole issue with him kissing her happened. Severus rolled his eyes gently at her words but then let out a sigh moments later. "I suppose you have a point...though I'm still not fond of Black." Severus explained. Severus never would like Sirius or James or the others in their group of tyrants, but Severus didn't want to lose his friendship with either Evans sister, let alone a fellow Slytherin.

Iris was glad to hear that Severus agreed with her on the point that ignoring each other was getting ridiculous and that they would communicate more, but she still hoped he would see her the way he saw Lily. "Good. I suppose we will continue our potions study tomorrow then?" Iris asked as she continued to walk down the corridor. Severus paused for a moment before following her. "Yes. It's _obvious_ that Slughorn did not consider crushing the Sopophorous Bean, as it's much more effective than cutting-" Severus ranted briefly before spotting James and Lily at the other end of the corridor that connects to the first floor. James stood there with a smirk planted on his lips towards Severus before Iris caught the smirk and flashed her famous glare at him.

"Well, well, well...looks like the Slytherins crossed into our area of prefecting." James taunted slightly. Iris and Lily matched looks of unease at the situation but Iris wasn't one to let someone like James slide with bullying. " _Prefecting?_ If you're going to attempt to make a snide remark, at least try to make sense, Potter." Severus spewed. Iris and Lily attempted to keep their laughs hidden from the two boys before James let out a low, arrogant chuckle. "No comeback? How typical." Iris snapped at James, causing James to shoot his attention from Severus and onto Iris. "Don't start, Iris." Lily warned but it was a moment too late. "Sirius has been looking for you...perhaps you should check in with him tomorrow, I doubt he would want to see you around _Snivellus_." James sneered.

Iris bit her cheek at the words, she could feel her temper rising up little by little. "Sirius doesn't own me, James. Severus is my friend and I can hangout with who I wish." Iris spat. Lily sighed before standing in between James and the two Slytherins. "We're prefects...we should start acting like ones. Enough." Lily stated. Iris turned around and began walking back towards the dungeons in irritation moments before Lily tugged James's robe to leave as well, having Severus drop his dark stare and head back to the dungeons with his guard still up. Iris could just break up with Sirius and get rid of this stressful situation but it seemed to work on Severus slowly, the only thing she would have if she would have left Sirius was to forwardly tell Severus how she felt.

"Next time we see Severus, try not to be a prick. Night, James." Lily stated, walking up to the girl's dormitory soon after the two entered the Gryffindor common room. Lily planned to speak with Severus soon, though Iris didn't want her to, she wanted to help her sister. Once James entered the boys dormitory, he spotted Sirius sitting up in bed in deep thought as Peter kept tossing and turning in his bed next to Sirius's bed. "Is everything okay?" James asked. James knew he didn't quite impress Lily today acting like a jerk towards Severus and Iris, he had heard it from Lily since they left the corridor. "Mine as well tell him. He won't stop talking, been going on about a map, keeping me up." Peter whined. James took a seat on the side of his own bed, looking at Sirius. "What map?" James asked curiously.

Sirius turned his attention onto his best friend and flashed a crooked smile on his expression as he lowered his tone towards James. "Mate, we should make a map of the school. You, me, Moony and Wormtail. A map that shows every inch of the school." Sirius explained. James peeked an interest in this map idea, coming up with a thought himself while Peter began to snore in his bed next to Sirius. "So, a map that shows the structure of the school...but what about....what about where people are going? Dumbledore, Slughorn, Lily, even Snivellus?" James explained, showing a mischievous smile. Sirius thought about what James had said and liked the idea, glancing occasionally over at the sleeping Peter and Remus. "Maybe even... _Iris_." James added. Sirius darted his eyes right back to James and formed a smirk on his lips. "I think we just invented something, mate." Sirius replied. James took off his shoes and  placed them on top of his trunk at the end of his bed. "I think so. Let's tell Remus and Peter in the morning." James stated before heading to bed, eager to begin this new invention.


End file.
